


Unconventional

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Back in your room after the always-entertaining Friday Night Karaoke, you’re about to pass out. But then that familiar cackling laughter hits your ears, and when you open your hotel room door, you find yourself standing face to face with Jared Padalecki.





	1. Situational

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of everything good in this world, assume everyone involved is single or polyamorous. No. Wife. Hate. Allowed. This series as a whole will fulfill my Polyamory square for @spnkinkbingo but not until closer to the end.

His laugh permeated your subconscious, and a tendril of recognition wandered its way through your weary daze. The first day of the con had wrapped no more than an hour ago. Karaoke, entertaining as ever, had sapped the last of your energy, but for whatever reason, you had struggled to fall asleep. Not even hotel infomercials or the endless stream of Tumblr had lulled you to sleep.

Oh, but that laugh. Though unmistakable despite its distance, you had to have imagined it, a lucid dream. Given the upcoming convention events, your subconscious mind must have conjured up ridiculous fantasies to placate your nerves. Come Sunday, you would meet him, really meet him and talk with him and, if you were lucky, get to know him a little. No wonder you subconsciously dreamt of him as you stared, unseeing, at the television.

But then he laughed again. Right outside your door.

Not a dream, then. But a simpler explanation existed; it had to be someone that sounded like him. Not like his laugh was exclusive to him. It might be to you, but plenty of people cackled at silly things like he did.

Except when he laughed, it never felt forced. His smile reached his eyes every time he laughed like that, and his body pitched as his shoulders shook. You had seen that laugh a thousand times, at so many cons and in so many gag reels. There was no mistaking it.

And then you heard it for the third time, though it echoed from further down the hall. Your single room was the last before the massive corner suite, and there it must be that he stayed.

You bolted upright, spine straight as you focused, and listened closer. Muffled sounds slipped through the wall of your room as bags thumped to the floor, other items dropped, and people bid one another good night.

Curiosity piqued, you hopped from the hotel bed, turned off the television, and shuffled to your door. More voices passed, but they sounded as if they headed in a different direction. When the soft thud and  _snict_  of the nearest door interrupted your concentration, you gripped the handle of yours, and, with a slow turn of the knob, pulled it aside.

There in the hallway stood Jared Padalecki, phone in hand and frozen mid-stride as he stared at you. No Jensen. No Clif. No other bodyguards. Just Jared. Alone.

Except for you. No anticipation had prepared you for him, as much as your imagination had tried the last few minutes. Your teeth clicked shut when Jared laughed through his nose, nothing like the cackling you had heard a moment earlier. No, that laugh sounded like pure amusement, as if he were used to people reacting to his presence like you had, mouth agape and eyes popping out of their heads.

The need to speak, to do something beyond standing there staring at him, surpassed your better judgment and so, you said, “Hey, Jared.”

Smooth. But, as terrible as it sounded, it worked. Jared smiled his charming smile as he slid his phone into his pocket and took a step closer. “Hey, there. Are you my neighbor for the weekend?”

With your wits gathered, your typical loquacious speech returned. “It appears that I am the lucky son of a bitch who gets to see you come and go in the halls of our hotel during this convention.”

Jared held out his hand with an approving frown. “Verbose. Is that normal, or are you nervous?”

“Y/N,” you started as you took his offered hand, yours dwarfed by his. “And it’s normal. I’m not known for mincing words. Some would call me turgid, even.”

“Hm,” he started as he looked you over and examined your hand in his. “I’m not seeing any fluid retention, Y/N. And I like verbose.”

The hallway had grown far too hot in a hurry. Your guffaw of a laugh drew another from Jared, and your voices sang a song you wished to hear every day for the rest of your life. But you had stopped him on his way out. His phone buzzed an incessant chirp in his pocket that distracted both of you.

“Sorry, Y/N,” he mumbled. “They’re waiting for me. Surprised Cliffy hasn’t come back up.”

“Where are you headed?” You had blurted out the question before any rational thought argued he might not want to share that information.

“Bar down the street. We’ve been there a few times before,” he said as he jabbed a thumb to the north. “Nice place, good food, good beer, fun atmosphere. We go largely unnoticed too, so that’s a bonus every once in a while.”

With a nod you agreed. “Yeah, it’s a good joint. Great fish and chips.”

“Oh,” Jared mused with a thoughtful smile. “I haven’t tried that yet. I’ll have to give it a shot another night though, just going out for a drink.”

Tips on bar food. Great. You had Jared Padalecki all to yourself and you chose to talk about bar food. How benign. How maddeningly… normal.

“Hey, Y/N?”

His shoulders hunched as he leaned closer to you, head low and knees bent as if to appear smaller. You shook your head free of your wandering thoughts and refocused. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” he asked. “Day went alright? You seem…”

The sting of embarrassment pricked at your cheeks as you smiled and averted his intense hazel stare. “Flustered? Bemused? Bewildered? Try all three,” you said as you ran a nervous hand through your hair. “I had a great first day at the con, but… I never expected something like this. Sorry, I don't want to keep you, I'll let you get back to your—"

“Come with us.”

The world lurched to a halt at Jared's words. “No,” you started with a shake of your head. “I couldn't. I mean, I could, I want to, but I wouldn't want to impose. And I don't want people to get the wrong idea…”

“You wouldn't be imposing, I invited you,” Jared explained with a shrug. “And we can't control what other people say. If it really makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to come out, but we'd be happy to have you.”

Drinks with Jared. “Jensen will be there, too?”

“Absolutely,” Jared replied. “Cliffy, as always. But that should be it tonight. Maybe more tomorrow after the concert. Rob and the band like to go out after, so sometimes we kick it with them.”

“Sounds like a good time,” you started, still hesitant. Why, you were not sure. How often did an opportunity to hang out with Jared Padalecki present itself? Once in a lifetime? No point in second-guessing yourself or his insistence.

“Y/N?”

A shake of your head cleared the fog of conflict from your mind. “Let me get my boots. You’ll have to excuse my attire, I planned on going to a Supernatural convention all weekend, not clubbing.”

Jared laughed at that, not far from his typical cackle. “We’re going to a pub, you’ll fit right in. And for what it’s worth, that plaid is great, I love the color. Looks good on you.”

From previous interactions with Jared—photo ops and autographs—you had experienced his giving nature before. It wasn’t the first time he’d complimented you. But that had not prepared you for another, and so direct without a crowed of people around. Your entire face burned as your knees threatened to buckle.

“Th-thanks,” you stuttered. “I’ll just… uh…”

Jared held the door aside as you pointed towards your boots, out of reach. “I’ll hold it. Take your time,” he said as he withdrew his phone and began to text.

With your boots on and a sweater donned, you gathered your belongings and returned to the door. “Ready?”

Jared flashed his brilliant smile as he motioned you through the door. “After you. Jensen’s already in the truck, Cliffy is heading in to lead us out back without any interruptions. Which rarely happens, just so you know.”

Through the door, Jared followed you as you asked, “Really?” Your door shut behind you with a soft click and you double-checked it to be sure it was closed.

“I mean, sure, a handful of people might recognize us in a night,” he said with a shrug. “Couple pictures here and there. Nothing crazy. And if we get overwhelmed at all, Clif’s there.”

At the elevators, you prodded the down button as you said, “I’m surprised you’re not swarmed by fans all the time.”

Jared’s amused chuckle followed you into the elevator as the door opened. “That’s a rare situation, although it has happened.”

The fifteen-floor descent began, and though you had a million questions you wanted to ask, a million things you wanted to say, none came to mind. How could they? You were in an elevator with Jared Padalecki. The worst parts of your imagination suggested possibilities better left to yourself, but Jared must have noticed the consternation on your face.

“You okay, Y/N?” he started, a gentle hand smoothing your shoulder. “You got quiet there all of a sudden.”

“I uh…” you stuttered. “I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. Elevator isn’t helping.”

Another laugh from Jared eased your nerves. “Worried about getting stuck?”

That furious sting returned to your cheeks, spreading across the bridge of your nose. “I wouldn’t say I’m worried about it,” you jested, but from where that boldness originated, you had no clue.

Jared's amused surprise worked a smile out of you as he said, “Okay, keep your secrets then. I won't pry.” He paused for a beat, then added, “For now.”

Innuendos then? The door to the elevator opened as it reached the ground floor, your mind spinning with every possible meaning to Jared’s words. But that string of images disappeared in a flash when you met Clif waiting outside the elevator.

As if unsurprised to see you, Clif smiled and offered his hand with a short introduction. You grasped it and shook, giving your name and a quick apology for Jared’s tardiness.

“We’re used to it,” Clif started as he turned for a stairway door. “He’s always dragging ass, although he may actually have an excuse this time.”

Through the door, Jared retaliated. “Don’t give me shit for inviting someone out, man.”

Clif laughed at that but said nothing else. Through a short series of hallways, you followed him to a rear exit of the hotel where a large black SUV waited. Clif rounded the front of the vehicle as Jared opened a door for you and ushered you in.

Once seated and the door closed, your eyes adjusted to the darkness only to find Jensen leaning over the console and staring at you.

“You’re not Jared,” he suggested with a smirk.

“An astute judgment,” you shot back.

“A smartass, though,” he retorted as he held out his hand. “My kinda gal.”

A brow quirked towards your hairline as you shook his hand, surprised to find it rough and calloused. “Y/N. A pleasure.”

The passenger door opposite you opened and Jared stepped in with a hop. He groaned with a contorted frown as he spotted your hand in Jensen’s. “Is he giving you shit already?”

“Oh, don't worry, my knight in shining armor, she beat me to it,” Jensen said as he released your hand and returned to his seat.

Jared’s approving smile heated the SUV to an unreasonable level, and you wondered if that might be your curse all night, sweating in the wake of Jared’s praise. He prodded Jensen in the shoulder as he said, “I brought backup.”

Jensen scoffed as the SUV pulled away from the hotel. “Great, now I have to put up with two of you.”

“Hey, I didn't pick a side here, I'm still Switzerland in this war,” you teased.

Jensen laughed and Jared mocked him as he threw a side-eyed glare at you. And then a thought occurred to you that, depending on their response, might sour the evening. “Do you guys do this often?”

“Do what?” Jensen asked.

“Pick up random fans in hotels and take them out?”

Jared’s nose turned a pink bright enough to be seen by the dashboard light. “No,” he started. “We don’t.”

“I mean, we’ve had our fair share of one—”

“Dude!”

Jensen scoffed as he leaned over the console again. “Oh, c’mon, man, she’s not some naive little girl, why do you think she asked?” he started as he regarded you again, then paused with a furrow of his brow. “Wait, how old are you?”

“Old enough.”

Jensen shook his head as he said, “Nope. Your pithy tongue isn’t getting you out of this one.”

“You think this is a pithy tongue, just wait until I’ve had a couple drinks,” you said with a laugh.

“Only a couple?” Jared asked

You scoffed at that. “I’m not a cheap date. Single barrel scotch is my go-to, and it only takes about two of those before I’m a beer or two shy of fucking wasted.”

Clif turned the corner with a bark of his own laugh as he said, “You sure know how to pick ‘em.” The SUV lumbered to a stop outside of the pub as he added, “I’ll go park and be back in a minute.”

“We’ll head upstairs right away, looks busy,” Jared suggested as he hopped from the truck.

Jensen opened your door and held out his hand for you. As capable as you were to exit the truck on your own, the chance to hold Jensen’s hand again would not go squandered. His gentle grasp contrasted with his rough skin, and your imagination ran further into the trenches with that second connection.

From the truck, you hopped to your feet and Jensen shut the door behind you with a wave for Clif. Quite familiar with the pub, you headed in first and went directly to the stairs in the back. The lower level was packed, but around the corner, the noisy din of the bar faded. Uninterrupted, you ascended the stairs and checked over your shoulder to find Jared and Jensen following you, a smile from each.

At the top you asked them, “Bar or table?”

Jared motioned far across the bar to a smaller booth area. Dim lamps illuminated the tables, bathed in soft golden light and secluded from most others. Perfect. You agreed without a word and followed Jared as he started for the table.

A few eyes followed, some squinting, and a couple wide with recognition. Jared waved and Jensen mouthed a greeting, but no one approached. Once seated, you beside Jared and Jensen across, a server rushed to the table. “Eating tonight?”

“Just drinks,” Jensen said as he ordered from the beer list.

Jared ordered a manhattan on the rocks, much to your surprise, and you ordered your preferred scotch. The server left, leaving a drink menu behind, and Jensen eyed you with a subtly suspicious raise of his brow. “You weren’t joking.”

“I’ll pay for my own drinks,” you said. “Shits expensive.”

“You never answered my question though,” he continued. “You enjoy good scotch, you’re not in complete shock around us, which, is refreshing, you managed to get Jared to order hard liquor for the first time in ages, and you didn’t get carded.”

“Hey,” Jared interjected but Jensen bowled him over.

“How old are you?”

The server returned with your drinks, Clif arriving on his heels and sliding into an adjacent booth with a few people in tow. You took the opportunity to sip from your glass, then said, “I’m thirty-four.”

Jared nearly spit out his drink. “I don’t believe you.”

“Which was why I avoided the question,” you started. “Nobody does.”

“I thought you were older for some reason,” Jensen said, then immediately backpedaled. “I mean, like, not in the face. That’s why I didn’t guess. You hardly look old enough to be drinking. But everything about your personality said otherwise.”

Jared’s nose scrunched as he backhanded your shoulder. “I still don’t believe you’re thirty-four. I’ve really only got two years on you?”

Despite the distraction of physical contact, you pulled out your wallet and handed him your driver’s license. “And you look about 20 when you’re completely clean shaven. Don’t make it seem like you didn’t win the genetic lottery.”

He handed back your license with a hearty laugh. “I shouldn’t complain, I know,” he sighed. “Jensen can, though. He’s old.”

“Distinguished,” you corrected as you hefted your glass towards Jensen. “I can only hope I make forty-one look as hot as you do.”

Jensen hid his smile behind his glass as he toasted yours, but he failed to hide the pink that colored his cheeks. “If you can pass for an under-age drinker at thirty-four, your forties will be glorious.”

Jared added his glass. “I’ll second that, even though he’s hitting on you.”

“What? I don’t see a ring,” Jensen started. “And it’s not like she hasn’t been flirting with both of us since the car.”

How had he arrived at that conclusion? An eyebrow quirked towards your hairline as you asked, “Sarcasm and witty banter count as flirting now? What’s next, eye contact?”

That drew both men up short, but you had not intended to attack them. Jared’s chastised frown and Jensen’s crestfallen pout broke your heart. “Guys, it’s fine. I’m just giving you shit. Flirt all you want, it doesn't bother me.”

“You sure?” Jared started as his tentative touch found your knee. “We shouldn’t have assumed, I’m sorry.”

A bewildered shake of your head preceded your laugh, and you held his hand firm, hoping to reassure him. “Don’t apologize, seriously. It’s not everyday guys like you flirt with me. Actually, it’s more like no guys ever, but that’s beside the point.”

“Fuck that, they’re missing out,” Jensen scoffed before he took a long pull from his beer. “I doubt you never get hit on.”

“I didn’t say that. Plenty of women hit on me and they’re way better at it than men are,” you said with another laugh. “Besides the two of you, that is.”

“Still,” Jared started, “I don’t know why a guy wouldn’t hit on you. You’re stunning. I’m surprised you’re not on TV at the least.”

You almost spat out your drink. “My fat face? Do you know how much weight I’d have to lose to get into the industry on my own? I have zero connections,” you explained. “And don’t say it, I know damn well I’m not fat. I work out a ton and practice martial arts. Could I be in better shape? Sure. But to accomplish that I’d have to do none of this,” you paused as you gestured with your glass, then took another sip. “And probably quit my day job.”

A thoughtful smile hooked Jensen’s full lips. “We should train together tomorrow morning.”

“What?”

“What time do you need to be at the convention?” Jared asked, seeming to catch Jensen’s idea.

“Ten o’clock. I’m in VIP and shit starts right away,” you replied.

The two men considered each other as Jared squeezed your thigh. “So, we’ll be seeing plenty of you at the con, then, too?” he suggested.

That sting of embarrassment returned to your cheeks. “Actually, Jared, you’ll be seeing a lot of me on Sunday. I bought your photo op and meet and greet. Jensen, I love you, too, but I gotta admit, I’m more than a little obsessed with Jared.”

The massive hand on your thigh inched higher, nearing your center and squeezed.  You gathered every ounce of willpower you had not to react. But Jared’s coy smile and Jensen’s knowing smirk had you dead to rights. “How about we train for a quick hour. Six o’clock sound good? Give you enough time to get ready for the con?”

“I uh,” you stuttered, Jared’s hand yet rubbing your thigh. You downed the last of your scotch to give yourself a chance to breathe. “That should work.”

Jensen checked his watch, then finished the last of his beer. “Should probably head back then. You good with that?”

Jared nodded as he pushed his empty drink to you. “Want the cherries?”

“How did you know?”

He laughed a short chuckle through his nose. “You kept staring at my empty glass.”

Damn perceptive of him. The first cherry disappeared in a quick bite, but as you brought the second to your lips, you paused as you saw both Jared and Jensen starting at you. Might as well give them something to look at, then. The cherry met your tongue as you reached for it, drew it to your lips, and then sucked it from the stem.

Jared gaped without reservation while Jensen’s crooked smile returned. He turned to Jared and said, without an ounce of sarcasm, “I hate you. I hate how lucky you are. I hope you know that.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jared said as he urged you from the booth with a prod of your thigh.

You slid from your seat and waited for Jensen to talk to Clif, who begged off from his group and headed for the door. Jared tossed some money on the table as he placed a hand at the small of your back and guided you ahead of them.

“I was going to get my drink,” you said over your shoulder.

“And I said I was going to pay for it,” he retorted.

“Such a gentleman,” Jensen mocked. “He never buys me drinks unless we’re out with a group.”

“Shut up.”

Oh. So, it was true. They didn’t just bicker like an old married couple. They  _were_  an old married couple. At least, in spirit.

“You know,” you started, “I’m not opposed to entertaining more than one person tonight.”

Jensen eyed you over his shoulder as he neared the steps. “You want me to follow him up?”

Had you read the two of them wrong? “You guys don’t… you know,” you paused as you gestured with your fingers in the shape of an X. “Cross swords?”

Jared’s face turned a shade of crimson you’d yet to see, but despite his embarrassment, both he and Jensen laughed. As you descended the stairs, Jared wrapped an arm around your shoulders and said, “It’s not uncommon.”

“But?”

Jensen shrugged as he rounded the bannister. “Why don't we save that for another night?”

Jared pulled you flush to his hip as your arm slipped around his back. “Are you sure?” you asked.

Jensen’s laughter rivaled the sweetest song as he pushed aside the door. “Positive. You kids have fun. But don’t forget, gym, six o’clock. I wanna see what you can do.”

“We’ll be there,” Jared said as his thumb rubbed the back of your neck.

The black SUV rounded the corner as you shivered beneath Jared’s touch, the anticipation of his intentions shooting straight to you core.


	2. Positional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drink with the guys, you head back to your hotel.

“Wanna see the suite?”

Jared’s crooked smile let on more than his words, and so you asked, “Does one manhattan put you under?”

Past your door, Jared led you to his as he laughed a low hum. “Lately, yeah. Not as young as I used to be.”

“Eh, there are worse things,” you replied. “I hardly had anything and I’m... pleasantly buzzed.”

The door to the suite opened as he pushed it aside and said, “You just drank a long pour of scotch and you’re tiny. I’m surprised you’re still on your feet.”

“Alright, I’m not _that_ terrible...” you mumbled as you stepped over the threshold. The entry sprawled through an open floor plan with a full kitchen, dining room, and living room laid out in a wide arc. In the far corner of the living room stood a baby grand piano, and near it, a small wet bar. It wasn’t as if you didn’t know how celebrities traveled; lavish hotels came with the territory. But to actually be in a gorgeous suite—a baby grand piano for Christ’s sake—rendered you speechless.

The door clicked shut behind you as massive hands enveloped your shoulders. Strong fingers kneaded the knots of your muscles and his lips followed the warmth of his breath on your neck. His sudden touch revitalized the intoxicating rush, so dizzy with arousal your knees threatened to collapse. Despite your best efforts, a whimper escaped your lips as Jared’s relentless touch reduced you to a moaning mess, the suite forgotten.

“You sound exquisite, Y/N” Jared whispered, breath hot on your ear. “I can’t wait to hear more.”

With lightning speed, you turned into him, grabbed his collar, and your eyes locked with his. There, in that liminal space between hesitation and determination, you floundered in a sea of blue and green and gold. When Jared remained still, you acted, unable to restrain yourself any longer, and your lips landed on his.

Bulleit. And Cherry. For the rest of your life, you would never forget the distinct taste of drink on Jared’s tongue as he teased your lips apart and laved over yours. Massive arms encompassed your frame with ease, so small compared to him, and the floor fell from your feet as he straightened. Out of instinct, your legs wrapped around his hips, the perfect fit. God, but his strength; broad shoulders under your arms, huge hands grasping your ass, and the hard expanse of his chest flush against yours all combined for an indelible memory like a brand on your very flesh.

When he carried you to the counter in the kitchen, his lips still locked on yours, another moan sang in your throat, and Jared swallowed it. His tongue and lips unrelented in their desire to taste you, and a moan of his own echoed yours. You could have died there, that kiss alone plenty to satisfy you for eons, but when your lungs burned for breath, he sensed your struggle and released you.

“Sorry,” he muttered, lips wet against your neck. “I got a little carried away.”

After a few deep breaths steadied your focus, you sighed into his touch, fingers prying at your shirt. “I did, too. I don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t know what I should have expected, but kissing you… I definitely did not expect that,” he admitted.

“I enjoyed it,” you mused as you unbuttoned his shirt. “I’ll admit, I’m not familiar with having that effect on a guy.”

With your own shirt undone, deft fingers slipped the flannel from your shoulders. “Jensen was right, they’re missing out.” Massive hands gripped your waist, so large that his fingers spanned your back almost to touch. “We may have a problem though.”

Beneath his shirt, a black v-neck gathered the sweat that ran from the hollow of his neck. You peeled his plaid from his shoulders as you asked, “What’s that?”

“You’re really tiny,” he mused as his hands slid up beneath your breasts. “It’s hot, but I’m worried.”

Maybe it was the way Jared gazed so longingly upon you. Maybe it was his grasp barely cupping your breasts, thumbs smoothing over your t-shirt. Or maybe it was the bulge in his pants that drew your attention. Emboldened so, you reached between the two of you and cupped him, the hard length of his cock twitching at your rough touch.

Jared sucked a gasp through gritted teeth. “Fuck, Y/N, you don’t waste any time.”

A subtle stroke dragged a moan from him as you confirmed his concerns. “You’re worried about hurting me, aren’t you? With this?” you asked as you rubbed with a firmer grasp.

“Yes,” he sighed, “I love how small you are, but…”

“Look at me,” you demanded, and he obeyed, hazel eyes locked on yours. “I can handle it. I promise. Now, are you gonna just tease me or get me out of these clothes?”

His deep growl sank straight to your core, already so wet. Your t-shirt stripped over your head with Jared’s help and revealed a particularly boring bra of black cotton. But Jared ogled you nonetheless, fingers tracing the curves of your breasts before his lips met your flesh. From your collar bone to the swell of your breasts he kissed as one large hand slipped along your spine and your eyes fluttered shut. With a deft flick of his fingers, your bra snapped apart, then flew across the room as Jared tossed it aside.

“Damn.”

Lost in his touch, your eyes snapped open to find Jared staring at your chest. As though in reverence, he knelt before you and gathered your breasts in both hands, then buried his face between them. Lascivious kisses left a trail of wet as he shifted to the right, and, without warning, sealed his lips over your nipple.

“Holy shit, Jared,” you sucked through gritted teeth. “That’s… son of a bitch that feels good.”

He hummed his approval into your skin. “You taste good,” he started as he looked up to you. “But I wonder…” he drawled as one hand slipped along your thigh to your center and rubbed through your jeans.

An unbidden moan burst from your lips, and Jared grinned at that. With a deft flick of his fingers, the button of your jeans parted, and the zipper fell. He wasted no time from there, his lips sealed around your nipple once more and his hand slipped into your pants. And when his fingers parted your sopping cunt, your scream rent the air. His lips found yours in a rush, his free hand grasping your hair at the back of your neck, and he swallowed your moans.

The sudden realization that you sat on the counter of a hotel room with Jared Padalecki’s long fingers stroking your sex and his tongue filling your mouth released a wave of arousal straight to your cunt. The warmth pooled, Jared’s moans and your own helpless whimpers filling your ears. God, but he felt incredible. Sure, you’d had your suspicions, your fantasies. But experiencing him in the flesh? Fuck, nothing compared.

“Shit, Y/N, you’re really ready for this,” he whispered, interrupting your thoughts.

Solid, you clung to his massive shoulders for leverage as Jared continued to finger you. “It’s your fault,” you gasped.

The sudden emptiness rent a gasp from your lungs as Jared withdrew. With a languid suckle, he cleaned his fingers of your arousal, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “You are delicious,” he whispered against your skin as he picked you up, massive hands grasping your ass, and carried you to the bedroom.

Though strong, his gentleness prevailed as he lay you on the bed. When he said nothing, you asked, “Where do you want me?”

Jared unzipped his pants, revealing blue and black boxer briefs hugging his enormous bulge. “Right there. But sit up for me?”

You did as he asked, more than eager to please. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

He nodded, a devious glimmer in his hazel eyes. “Only if you want.”

Your fingers teased his exposed skin at the waistband of his underwear. “Oh, I do.”

“Good. And don’t worry,” he whispered as he stepped closer. “I’ll owe you.”

An unbidden moan slipped passed your lips at the thought of Jared’s head between your thighs. But the twitch beneath the fabric of his underwear snatched your attention. The etched muscles of his hips flexed as you slipped your fingers beneath the waistband. The fabric followed as you pulled, slipped over his thighs and his stiffened cock fell free.

Jared kicked his shoes aside and stepped from his pants as he knelt on the bed beside you. You couldn’t help but stare, so distracted by his erection, and when you said nothing for several seconds, Jared spoke. “Well?”

Your eyes snapped to his, wide and waiting. “Well what?”

“Is it…”

Really? He was self-conscious about… _that_? “Jared, you do realize you have the whole package, right?”

The pink blush in his cheeks deepened, flushed to his collar. “I… it doesn’t hurt to hear it.”

True. “You’re hot as hell,” you whispered as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock. “You’re compassionate.” The tip neared your lips. “And you’re brilliant.” An inch shy of his flesh, you hesitated. “Should I continue?”

One of his massive hands delved into your hair as he grinned his devious grin. “Suck my cock, Y/N.”

Beyond ready, you reached out with your tongue, the salt of his skin sharp. When your lips closed around the head, your eyes locked with his. The light of a million stars burst in his hazel gaze, wide and focused on you. His jaw gaped as you took him into your mouth, inch by inch, until he slid into your throat.

And then the most delectable whimper fell from Jared’s lips.

God, but he was perfect. He towered over you with his heaving chest and sweat drenched shirt. Golden brown locks of his hair fell across his face, matted to his temple. And his hips. Oh, those hips, with their subtle demand for more, more of you, more of your mouth on his cock.

His grip of your hair tightened as you withdrew him, and then you set your steady pace. With each bob of your head, his hips rolled to meet you, sending his cock down your throat each time. The mere idea of Jared fucking your mouth had ruined many pairs of your underwear in the past. But there, in that moment, with his cock in your throat, your world shattered.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. “That… holy shit, stop.” His hips stuttered as he withdrew from your mouth. “Damn, you're too good at that.”

A bead of precum gathered at the tip of his cock, begging to be licked. Once more, you reached with your tongue for a long lick, and Jared shuddered, thighs twitching with want. “Coming from you, that's quite the compliment,” you said.

When he released your hair, Jared grasped his shirt and tore it over his head. Completely naked, hair a mess, and sweat rolling down his chest, he was a vision of lust. Mouth agape, you stared, unable to look away, to speak, to think. Once more, your world came to a screeching halt, nothing but Jared and his body consuming your senses.

“Y/N?”

You shook your head. “Hm?”

His blush ran down his chest. “You said it was a compliment coming from me. Why's that?”

With a bewildered shake of your head you said, “You’re joking, right? You're a hot TV star. You've gotta be swimming in pussy and blowjobs,” you said.

“Not really,” he mused. “I mean, I could be but it's not what I'm looking for.” He grasped you by the hips and shifted you up on the bed. His long fingers slipped into the waistband of your pants and tugged, jeans and underwear pulled over the supple curve of your ass. With surprisingly gentle fingers, he spread your thighs and settled his hips between them. The length of his cock stroked against your sopping skin, coated in your arousal and you sighed as you spoke.

“Am I what you’re looking for?”

His lips meet yours, tender, firm.

 From there, he kissed along your jaw and down your neck as he spoke. “You might be.” Past your collar, he kissed between your breasts and down your stomach. At the crook of your thigh, he paused. “I think you might be.”

As he centered between your thighs, his eyes locked on yours. Anticipation raced across your skin with gooseflesh, the subtle arch in your back unbidden, uncontrollable. Once more, Jared smiled his wicked grin as he hooked his arms beneath your thighs, and his lips met yours. Unfettered, his tongue parted your sex and circled your clit with a single lick, and you swore you died in that very moment.

What had you done to deserve this? The question raced through your mind as each sensation—the flat of his tongue, the bite of his nails, the heat of his breath—consumed you, drowned in an endless sea of lust. And when Jared’s eyes closed, rolled into the back of his head, he moaned with you. Wet slicked your thighs as his tongue and jaw worked, the scruff of his fresh beard rough on your sensitive skin. Lewd sounds of his feasting drowned your thoughts as he sucked and swallowed every drop of your arousal.

And then the sudden fullness of his fingers returned, his demanding pace set immediately. The familiar ache of your climax gathered with a heat between your shaking thighs as Jared’s lips neared your clit. “Come for me, Y/N. I want you to come on my face.”

Another moan burst from your lips as his mouth sealed around your clit. Together, his long fingers and firm tongue rushed you to your end, your orgasm surging in a shower of sparks. Spasms rocked through your entire body with each pulse of your orgasm, back curling and stomach clenched. The heat of release spread to your curled toes, to your fingers grasping his hair, and to that sweet spot below your ears at the back of your jaw. Jared watched, his eyes never leaving yours, his tongue and fingers working your flesh until you begged him to stop. When you finally collapsed back onto the bed, he relented and parted from you.

“And here I thought you tasted pretty sweet on my fingers,” Jared mused as he sucked himself clean. “I could eat you out for hours.”

“Maybe next time,” you quipped. “I hope you—”

Jared reached into the nightstand and withdrew a condom. “Got it,” he said as he tore the foil and rolled it on. “How do you—”

“Lay down,” you ordered, and he obeyed. On his back, with his arms above his head and his long, lean body stretched to the end of the bed, you traced the deep lines of his muscled chest. Down to his stomach you teased his heated skin, his breath quickening and the pulse at his throat racing.  When you brushed past his cock, he startled with a curse.

“Are you just gonna tease me the whole time?”

Intrigued, you thought it might not be a bad idea. “I kinda like seeing you squirm.”

Jared grunted as he gripped the sheet in tight fists, but he said nothing, and, instead, smiled. With delicate fingertips, you continued, tracing the lines of his hips. That earned you a long, hard flex of his cock as though it begged for your attention. “Should I—”

“Please,” he begged. “It hurts. Like, I ache all over, I can’t stand it.”

You straddled his hips with a roll of yours, dragging your cunt along his cock, and Jared moaned with such desperation, you almost felt sorry for him. As you lay flat atop him, bodies flush and sticking, you whispered in his ear. “I can take care of you.”

Another moan burst from his lips that deepened to a growl in one breath as his hands flew to your ass, slapping as he grabbed you. “Fuck me, Y/N. I wanna see you ride my cock.”

With your hands planted on his chest, you rolled your hips until the head of his cock centered with your pussy. “Ready?”

Jared nodded with a vigorous shake of his head, patient. He could have taken control, snapped his hips and slammed his cock into you completely. But he waited. For you. You had control and he reveled in it. And so, you descended, each inch slipping inside of you, filling you to the brim.

Son of a bitch, he had been right. Jared was huge. Not that you couldn’t handle him, but damn did he spread you as wide as you thought possible. And the length. Fuck. Good thing you were on top, in control. For now. Eventually, he could take over. But for now, you had the reigns.

When you flexed your thighs and rose, that second stroke drew the breath from his lungs. Jared grasped your hips, his nails biting into your skin as he sucked air through gritted teeth. In his eyes, his struggle raged, a wildfire seeking an outlet, and so, you gave it to him.

You tried to set a steady pace, but the moment you started, your own willpower abandoned you. With each stroke, you sped up, bodies slapping together. Jared’s gaze drifted to your breasts, then your thighs, and back up again. He tried to look everywhere all at once, taking all of you in as you rode his cock. When you moaned, he sang with you, marked with each of your thrusts. It wasn’t long before he met your hips halfway, thrusting up into you with incessant power.

A mere minute raced you back to the apex of your pleasure, walls clenching and thighs quivering with exhaustion. Fucking a guy like Jared took extra work, but it was worth it. So very worth it, for when your orgasm unraveled, he froze, hips rolled up for you to grind out your release. And what a sweet release it was, long and drawn after the first. The second orgasm was always better, you knew.

But the third would be the best.

Collapsed against his chest, you gasped as the wave of euphoria crashed over your body. Jared’s massive arms wrapped around you, enveloping you from shoulder to hip, and held you tight. His smooth baritone whispered in your ear, sweet nothings that soothed and encouraged and dammit it all to hell if it wasn’t already love.

Despite that tender moment, Jared squirmed beneath you, a roll of his hips stroking his throbbing cock. When you looked to him, he smiled a sheepish smile and said, “Sorry. It’s… I can’t help it.”

“Don’t be,” you excused as you sat up, then withdrew from him.

As if you had taken away his favorite toy, he gaped. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” you replied as you arched your back, arms stretched overhead. “Your turn.”

Jared looked at your ass, high above your head, and blinked. “You want me to fuck you from behind?”

“Hell yeah. I’m not a position queen or anything, but I have some favorites,” you said. With a waggle of your hips, you finished, “this happens to be one of them.”

Jared rose to his knees and, with a rough grab of your hips, jerked you to him. You squawked in surprise, but when his massive hand smoothed the length of your spine, that indignant sound leveled out into a long low moan. “Stay like that,” he ordered. “Keep your head down and that beautiful ass up. Like you’re presenting.”

“Kinky,” you mewled. “I like it. Now fuck me, Jared,” you added with a buck of your hips.

The flat of his hand met your ass with such a resounding slap, you couldn’t even scream. When you pulled away, Jared pulled you back to his hips, his cock between your cheeks. “You said it was my turn,” he growled as he stroked himself with a roll of his hips. The tip dragged down until it pressed against your dripping cunt, but he didn’t push any further. “So, I call the shots, then. Right?”

“Yes, sir,” you said, voice dripping with sarcasm and a coy smirk over your shoulder. “I’ll do whatever you say,” you added with a wink.

“That’s my girl,” he cooed with his own devious grin. But he gave no order. He issued no command, merely held you still until the snap of his hips slammed his cock into you to the hilt.

There you had breath to scream. And scream you did, a long keening wail that didn’t come close to expressing that glorious mix of pain and pleasure. Jared, bless his heart, broke role and said, “Holy shit, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I—”

“Didn’t I tell you I could handle it?” you interrupted with a grin over your shoulder again. “Seriously, I’m good. Give it to me however you want, Jared.”

“Just…” he paused, a nervous knit in his brow. “Stop me if you need to, alright? I’m really not into hurting my partners.”

“Aw, how cute,” you drawled. “Me? I like feeling a little sore the next day. Pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin. Now are you gonna—”

It wasn’t that you forgot just how _big_ Jared was. But when he moved fast as a cat and enveloped your entire body, bent over yours with a hand covering your mouth, you screamed in shock. Jared hesitated one more time until you winked again, and then he spoke. “Oh, I’ll fuck you, Y/N. You’ll be sore for a week, and when you think about it, you’ll remember it was me. Whenever you see me, on tv or at a con or in a video, you’ll remember it was me that made you feel so fucking good.”

When Jared shoved back from your face and grabbed your hips, you braced yourself, one hand flat against the headboard and the other grasping a pillow. He set a hard and fast pace without any buildup, pounding his cock into your pussy. Every growl and grunt and moan echoed through the hotel room, his voice and yours alike. The slap of his hips against your ass interrupted those cries of pleasure, the rhythm to your song, and soon, your mind drifted.

Over your shoulder you watched as Jared thrust into you, his hips doing all the work. He fucked like a god, his eyes locked on your pussy wrapped around his cock, hair in his face, and every muscle in his entire body taut with his impending orgasm. Sweat rolled down his chest and dripped from his hair to mix with yours as he smoothed the skin along your spine.

With his long reach, Jared grasped your hair and pulled, a firm tug that earned him a surprised moan. Faster he thrust into you, harder and deeper, with all his curses and praises and _fuck, Y/N, your pussy feels so good, I love fucking you, god, I’m gonna come, fuck, Y/N, fuck!_

The sudden rush of your own release swelled and overflowed at the sight and sound of Jared’s climax. When your walls flexed around him, his cock throbbed, and he froze, the sudden halt in his rocking hips jarring. His jaw dropped in a silent cry as his stomach twitched, and then a hard flex of his cock flowed with liquid warmth. Repeated flexes filled the condom, the heat of his seed felt through the barrier. His grip of your hair eased, and his fingers released your ass as his orgasm subsided, tension oozing from his tired muscles.

But your grip remained steadfast. Little rolls of your hips hooked his attention. Oh, you were so close. Right there, an inch shy of that third, glorious climax, you just needed one, last—

“Come, Y/N. Come for me.”

Divinity. Pure and unrefined release coursed through your very veins at the sound of Jared’s whisper, the press of his entire body against your back. Your cry of pleasure reached new heights, a long, choking cry of a moan that lingered in your subconscious. Wave after wave of that rapturous end consumed every fiber of your existence until nothing remained.

Weak, your limbs collapsed, and you slumped to the bed. Jared curled in close behind you, wrapped in his giant arms as he soothed you with all the perfect words. When your thoughts leveled and you returned to reality, you heard him say, “Christ, that was something else. You okay?”

An exultant sigh dragged from your lungs as you turned to him. “I’m more than okay. I am… oh, I am going to be so wonderfully sore tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “That was really intense, I’m usually pretty gentle.”

“I’m positive,” you said, then gave him a quick kiss. “Seriously, I feel amazing, _that_ was amazing. God, I haven't had sex like that in… well, I’m pretty sure I’ve never had sex quite like that, but that’s because you’re…”

“Me?”

When your eyes met again, reality hit home.

“Holy shit, I just fucked Jared Padalecki.”

Nothing sounded sweeter than Jared’s cackling laughter. “You did,” he said, still laughing, but quieted when he returned his attention to you. “Hey, you okay? You look… you’re really red.”

The sting in your cheeks prickled to your neck as you stared, wide-eyed, into Jared’s heavily lidded gaze. “I… this is embarrassing, I should go.”

Before you moved an inch, Jared’s gentle touch warmed your shoulder and you stilled. Your racing heart slowed, and your spinning head steadied. He hadn’t grabbed you or restrained you. With a mere touch, Jared had soothed your anxiety without even trying. “Please stay.”

“This was… Jared, I’ll never forget this, but you can’t expect me to stay,” you started. “You… you’ll leave in two days. I might not ever see you again, these cons are so expensive. I don’t want…” your voice faltered with a disgusted grunt, then fell silent.

“You don’t want what, Y/N?” Jared asked, patient as ever.

Lost in his hazel gaze, your willpower faded in a wisp of smoke. “I’m falling for you. Hard.”

Jared smiled with a casual shrug. “Then stay.”

“But you’ll leave…” you sighed as you curled into him.

God, those arms. All that power and yet, wrapped in Jared’s embrace, tender compassion enveloped you. “We’ll talk about it when that time comes. For now, stay with me? I… don’t want you to leave.”

You melted into his arms, unable to resist him any longer. “Please tell me this feeling is mutual. I’m so worried it’s not. And I’m so mad for letting myself feel this way.”

He kissed you then, his wordless answer enough for you in that moment. “Sunday night, we’ll figure this out. Okay? I promise. Let’s just get through the weekend. Besides, you have a date in the gym at six o’clock.”

Oh. _That_. Yeah. Great. “You’re coming with me.”

Jared laughed as he said, “You’re damn right I am. I’d never pass up the chance to see someone half his size kick Jensen in the head.”


	3. Recreational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning workout(s).

Nobody should be up at 5:30 in the morning. But you were. And you made sure Jared knew just how much you hated it by groaning as you rolled over in his bed.

Jared.

You turned over your shoulder to find him yet asleep, the sheets angled across his hips with one arm over his head.

Holy shit.

You had slept with… with  _that_. With him.

The previous night returned in a rush. No, you hadn’t just  _slept_  with Jared Padalecki. You’d fucked each other’s brains out.

His groggy sigh snapped you back to the present. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“Hng…”

Jared’s eyes popped open at the sound of your voice. “You okay?”

“H-hey…” you said through your yawn as you stretched. “Yeah, I’m good. We should get going though.”

Long fingers teased along your extended ribs and you squawked in surprise. Jared smiled a devious grin, then grabbed you by the hips and pulled you to him, your back flush to his chest. “Before we go…” His hips rolled against your ass, his stiffened length slipping between your cheeks.

With a swift hand, you grabbed his cock and angled him to your pussy, wet with want. Jared gasped, sounding so surprised to find you ready and willing at his mere suggestion. The swollen tip teased at your sex, then spread you as he twitched his hips. Uncontrollable moans escaped your lips as he thrust, the entire length of his cock buried inside you with one push.

His arm snaked over your hip and between your thighs, fingertips finding your clit. Jared knew exactly what you needed and how you need it, firm, fast circles eliciting all manner of vulgar profanity from your mind. Furious thrusts pounded his hips against your ass, the slap of your bodies stinging your sensitive skin. Mere seconds of his rough pace built your climax up, bursting at the seams, and you begged him for more.

He growled as he shoved his knee between your thighs and lifted your leg with his. Positioned so, his next thrust reached deeper, bottoming out. Your scream rent the air, a long wail that transformed into an exultant moan. Jared hesitated, frozen for a moment. He whispered in your ear, breath hot on your skin, asking if he’d hurt you. With a shake of your head and a wiggle of your hips, you ensured him you were fine, and he moaned into your neck, his lips plying your skin with eager kisses as he began to thrust again.

Christ, you could get used to this. Fucking Jared felt natural as breathing. Despite his concerns, you fit him like a favorite shirt, perfect in more than size, but in strength, warmth, desire. Your thoughts returned to him then, his cock, his words, his hands, God, his hands, one rolling a taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the other yet rubbing your clit. Every deliciously dirty word filled your ears, unleashing your orgasm like a torrential flood.

Your walls clenched as your entire body convulsed with Jared’s moans, his cock throbbing and filling you with his cum. Wave after wave of aftershocks rolled through both of you until you went limp in his arms, gasping for breath.

“Holy shit, Y/N,” Jared sighed. “You… I have no words. I just love fucking you.”

You snorted a laugh as you said, “I should be saying that about you. Seriously, do you have any idea how amazing you are?”

Jared slipped from the bed, only to pick you up and carry you to the bathroom. “You could tell me in the shower.”

“Jared, we have to get to the gym—”

“Oh, Jensen won’t mind if we’re a little late. He’ll understand. Besides,” he paused as he set you on your feet. Without warning, his fingers plunged between your thighs and into your swollen pussy. Your hands flew to his arms, braced against the dizzying rush of arousal. But then he withdrew, his fingers covered in your arousal and his cum. “I want to clean that up for you… if you’ll let me.”

You stepped into the shower and started the water. “Depends on how you’ll—”

Fuck, but Jared was huge. His towering frame enveloped yours as he pushed you against the shower wall with your back to him. Water sluiced between your bodies as his hands roamed your skin, over your hip and teased your clit once more. But then he knelt, and his massive hands grasped your ass. Naturally, your hips rolled as you arched your back, presenting yourself to him, and he parted your flesh to bury his face between your cheeks.

Jared ate pussy like his life depended on it. His long tongue fucked about as good as his cock, and his nose, Christ, his nose rubbed right against your asshole so perfectly, his face must have been made for riding. Not even a minute passed before you came, a rush of your arousal gushing over his lips mixed with his own cum. Relentless, Jared sucked you clean, lapping up every ounce of your fluids until satisfied.

When he stood, you turned to him, hands grasping his hips for leverage only to find his cock rock hard. “Again?”

“Sure,” he said as he moved to pick you up, but you stopped him.

“Oh, no, sir,” you said with a laugh. “You fuck me like you just did, you’ll come in me, and then you’ll have to clean it again.”

“Y/N, I would fuck you and eat you out all day if I had the time,” he said with a moan. “But I want to do whatever you— _fuck_!”

You were on your knees and sucking him down your throat without a word of warning. Above, Jared braced himself, one long arm reaching out for the shower wall, the other hand buried in your hair. The bob of your head set him into motion, and when it seemed Jared had a pace in mind, you released his cock and held still while he thrust.

In that moment you weren’t sure what was better; Jared fucking your pussy or your mouth. You decided it didn’t matter when, in a short minute, he grunted with a faltered thrust as his cock throbbed and he came. Spurts of his cum ran down your throat and filled your mouth, his load impressively large for his second. When you looked up, you found his eyes wide, staring, and so, you withdrew from him and opened your mouth. A final, hard flex shot another string of his cum into your mouth and along your chin.

You tried to close your mouth to swallow, but Jared grabbed you by the jaw and pulled you up to your feet. When his lips sealed on yours, his tongue dove into your mouth, his cum flowing between you. Parted, you watched as he swallowed, his own eyes following the bob of your throat.

“I hope that wasn’t weird…”

A coy smile hooked your lips as you replied. “Kinky. But not weird. At least…” you paused as Jared wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “Not as weird as I think this weekend is about to get.”

Jared’s laughter filled the shower, and it was then that you realized your life was about to change forever.

“Well, look at you two all shiny and fresh,” Jensen teased as you pushed through the door of the gym.

“Don’t, man, I didn’t want stink up the place,” Jared lied.

Jensen shoved his face into Jared’s armpit and sniffed. “Stink like sex you mean?”

“No!”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he looked at you. “Seriously, how many times?”

You looked from him to Jared, then back. “Five.”

Jared gaped at you, appalled. “Y/N!”

You dug your striking gloves from your gym bag. “What? He’s not an idiot.”

Jared huffed as he shoved his hands into his own gloves. “Whatever. I’m… gonna go over here. Until my face goes back to a normal color.”

You laughed with Jensen as he slipped his hands into the target pads. “Alright, so, what do you know?”

With a roll of your shoulders and neck, you approached him, toe to toe. You raised your hands as you shifted your left foot forward. “Really, just strikes and blocks. No grappling or ground-work.”

Jensen nodded. “That works. We’ll get your cardio in then,” he said with a smile as he held up the target pads. “Show me what—”

A quick jab and cross struck both pads with such force, the left lipped off Jensen’s hand. He looked at the pad, then back at you before retrieving it. “Sorry,” he said as he put it back on. “Guess I didn’t have the strap very tight.”

“Might want to tighten the other one while you’re at it,” you suggested and he obliged, pulling the strap on his right hand tighter.

With the pads raised once more, you repeated the pattern. Jab. Jab-cross. Cross-hook-cross. Jab-cross-hook-cross. When Jensen understood your flow, you sped up, running through the pattern multiple times before breaking. “Give me any of those targets randomly. If you want a kick, put both pads together on either side.” When he tried that target, you said, “Yeah, more of an angle. Like that.”

Jensen nodded again and held up the pads. Different targets led to different combinations, and he even threw in a few fast sweeps in at your head. Squats and reaction timing. It would be a good cardio workout.

The combinations flowed with ease until Jensen offered a waist high kick target to your right. You pivoted on your front foot as your back leg arched, knee pointed at the pads and foot snapping out to strike quick and hard. Pulled back, you reset, back leg replaced behind you as you said, “Higher.”

Jensen nodded and followed up with a few more hand targets, then offered another kick at your shoulders to the left. The whip like snap of your front leg connected with the target so fast, Jensen backpedaled a step. You waited for him to reset and then repeated yourself. “Higher.”

Jensen, bless his heart, regarded you with a side-eyed squint, then shrugged. More hand targets followed, squats and jabs and crosses, until once more, he lined up a kick target to the right at head level.

Your head level.

With a quick skip, you switched your stance, left leg in back to facilitate a reverse hook kick. Except, instead of hitting the pads, you cleared them and Jensen’s shoulders. You had no intention of kicking Jensen in the head. But he didn’t know that. He reared back as your foot raced passed his face, then shouted a curse loud enough that Jared heard him across the gym.

Long legs loped to a stop at the edge of the mat and Jared asked, “You okay? What happened?”

“He wouldn’t put the target high enough,” you insisted.

Jensen, doubled over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, shook his head. “Fuck that, do it again. Dude, I swear she could kick you in the head,” he said as he pointed.

“Me?” Jared asked as he regarded you. “That’s… no way.”

Jensen lined the pads up above his head, level with Jared’s. “Alright, Karate Kid, let’s see it.”

“Can I jump?” you asked, “It’s kind of high.”

Jensen shook his head. “No way, show him that reverse you just did.”

Great. It would be quite the reach, but if you got up on the ball of your foot on your base leg and reached with your toes as you kicked, you might brush the bottom of the pad. Left foot in front, you switched, then reversed, head dropping below your waist and arms held in tight as your foot reached for the pad. A subtle  _paff_  popped as the ball of your foot connected with the pad—not exactly proper technique, but nobody was critiquing you—and you stumbled a step back to land.

“Damn,” Jared muttered.

Jensen’s backhanded slap met his chest as he said, “Told you. She damn near cleared my head.”

Unfortunately, that reach had stretched you past your limits. As you straightened, stabbing pain lanced down your right leg from your hip. A sharp suck of air between your teeth snatched their attention as you grasped your hip and limped from the mat. “Okay, I’m tapping out.”

Jared followed you alongside Jensen. “Wait, what happened?”

“You okay, Y/N?” Jensen asked as he wrapped an arm around your back.

For a breath, you forgot the fiery pain in your hip, overwhelmed by Jensen’s sudden embrace. “I’m fine,” you said as you leaned into him with an arm around his waist. Firm, but softer than Jared, you had half a mind to peek under his shirt. But then the pain returned, and your curiosity fled. Towards the door you hobbled, and Jensen followed you without question. “Damn hips aren’t what they used to be.”

You heard the smirk on Jared’s lips as he spoke. “They were something else last night.”

The sting of embarrassment slashed across your cheeks and you stumbled over your own feet as memories from the night before flooded your mind. Quick as a cat, Jensen caught you, and without hesitation, scooped you up into his arms.

“I just tripped, you don’t—”

“It’s fine, I got you,” Jensen interrupted. “Besides, if num nuts back there keeps talking about your hips, I’d rather have you faint in my arms.”

At the elevator, Jared hit the button. “I’m kinda jealous,” he jested. “Jensen has amazing arms.”

Sweat beaded on your brow as a familiar heat crept up your neck. “They are amazing,” you muttered, careful not to look Jensen in the eye as tentative fingertips brushed his bicep. With a shake of your head you insisted, “You don’t have to do this, I’m not exactly bridal-style material here.”

The elevator doors opened with a chime and Jensen strode over the threshold. “First of all,” he started as Jared hit the button for your floor, “I am enjoying this way too much. Second, I don’t want to hear anything about how heavy you are. Because you’re not. Like, at all. You’re…” he paused as his words trailed to silence and a deep blush reddened his nose. “… like Jared said, you’re something else.”

The elevator lurched into motion, bearing you to the fifteenth floor. An awkward silence settled over the three of you as you pondered Jensen’s words. You had no delusions as to your physical appearance. But Jensen’s heated stare bore into your wide gaze as your eyes locked, and a part of you wished Jared wasn’t in the elevator.

When the bell rang and the doors opened, Jensen looked ahead as he carried you off the elevator. Jared fell in step behind him with a skip to catch up as Jensen skirted the corner to your hallway. At the end he stopped at your door, then set you on your feet. “Got your card?”

From a leg pocket, you withdrew your card and held it to the door. “I’ll be fine guys, I’ll see you—hey!”

Jensen had you in his arms again before you could complain. Not that you would. Jared was right. Jensen’s arms were absolute heaven. He carried you to the bed and set you upon it so gently, you might as well have been a fragile piece of glass.

“You gonna be okay?” Jared asked as he knelt at the foot of the bed. Jensen looked on as a concerned frown contorted his too-pretty face.

“Guys. I’m fine,” you insisted. “I just need to ice it for a bit, I’ll be right as rain in an hour.”

“I’ll go get you an ice pack and a heating pad, you should do both,” Jared said as he darted for the door.

Jensen nodded as he said, “Grab a bottle of water, too.” When the door clicked shut, Jensen turned to you and added, “don’t need you cramping up, you should drink a lot of water today. Where does it hurt?”

You pointed to your right leg. “It’s my sciatica. Pinches in the hip and shoots down my leg.”

“Lay down,” he ordered as he pointed to the bed.

“What?”

“Just… trust me. Roll over,” he insisted. When your sideways glare met his, he rolled his eyes. “I swear, I’m not gonna do anything perverted, okay. I… I have the same problem and I know a few things that might help.”

Your glare lasted a second longer before you smiled. “You just want to see if Jared was full of shit,” you teased as you rolled over.

“Jared  _is_  full of shit,” he stated, “but he wasn’t lying about…”

His voice trailed off again, and when you looked over your shoulder, you found him staring at your ass. “I thought you weren’t going to do anything perverted.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m not,” he insisted as he rounded the end of the bed. “Alright, I was. Sorry, that was rude.”

“I dunno,” you mused as his fingertips prodded your hip, just above your ass. “Coming from you, I think I should take a lurid stare as a compliment.”

A snort of laughter sounded through his nose. “You shouldn’t kid yourself, Y/N,” he started as he explored the muscles of your lower back. “You’re… so fucking cute. And I don’t mean it in like a cute, little adorable girl way, you’re… look at me.”

Over your shoulder you turned once more and found Jensen sweating bullets. “Jesus, are you okay?”

He was about to speak when his thumbs found the sweet spot in your hip and you shouted. You did your best not to crawl away from him, but he dug in hard and you damn near rolled off the bed. Jensen held you still as he worked with a concentrated purse of his lips. “Breathe, Y/N. It’ll help.”

You sucked in a breath through your nose and exhaled with an open mouth. “Are you okay?” you asked through gritted teeth.

Jensen grunted. “I’m… can I be brutally honest with you? Like, vulgar?”

“Um,” you started, “I… guess I can take it.”

“I want to bury my face in your ass so bad right now.”

“Oh.” You had prepared for something far less pleasant than the thought of Jensen’s head between your thighs. “That wasn’t  _that_  vulgar.”

As if you had challenged him, Jensen straddled your hips and leaned into your ear. “I want to taste you, Y/N. I want to feel you come on my face while I eat your pussy until you beg me to stop.”

“That’s better—”

The thick shaft of his erection pressed between your cheeks, separated only by the thin fabric of your leggings and his shorts. “I want to fuck you, I want to see my cock spreading your pussy, and I want to feel you come wrapped all around me.”

A stuttered breath held your tongue before you said, “Think you can do all that before—”

The knock at your door sent Jensen flying off the bed. “Shit, that was fast,” he cursed. “I’m… gonna go in here for a minute.”

Jensen raced into the bathroom and shut the door as you rolled from the bed. A hobbled step shuffled you to the door, and when you pulled it aside, Jared’s curious brow fell. “You’re still dressed.”

“That’s because, unlike you,” you started as you snatched the heating pad and ice pack from his hands, “Jensen is a gentleman.”

“Then why is he hiding in the bathroom with a hardon?” Jared asked with a raised voice.

“Shut up!”

Jared rolled his eyes as he followed you to the bed. “You gonna be okay?”

You nodded as you laid down again. “Yeah, this’ll take care of it. Hot shower will help, too.”

Jared leaned over the side of the bed for a gentle kiss. “We’ll see you later tonight?”

“After the special, I’m assuming,” you started.

“Yes! Backstage!” Jensen called.

You grinned as you jabbed a thumb at the bathroom. “Backstage, apparently.”

Jared nodded as he stood and headed for the bathroom. “Backstage, then,” he stated as he opened the bathroom door. “C’mon, dude, let’s go. I’ll walk in front of you.”


	4. Traditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saturday Night Special

Hope. An eager sort of anxious anticipation shuddered in your fingers as you gripped the barricade railing. The hall buzzed with an energy so palpable, the fine hair on the backs of your arms stood on end. Fellow fans pressed in all around, their own little space of floor carved out for their spot amidst the tiny sea of bodies. As the house lights dimmed, the stage lights illuminated in their vast array of colors and shapes, and a crescendo of hundreds of voices filled the hall. Louden Swain took the stage as they always did and kicked off their set with _Present Time._

They played favorite tunes and lesser known tracks, as well as their covers with other actors. Briana belted out a tune that showcased her vocals with her classic aplomb. Kim rocked the house, as usual. Matt, of course, couldn’t stand in a single spot his entire song. Ruthie in all her five-foot-three glory, danced as beautifully as she sang. And then there was Richard. Oh, Richard. With his big acoustic guitar and that gorgeous Tennessee twang, he could melt a heart with just one note.

You did your best to live in the moment, but with each song, that fervent expectation of what came next crawled up your spine and settled at the base of your neck. Part of it, you thought, had to do with your proximity to the stage—within arms’ reach of Rob and the rest. But the other part, the larger part, kept you on your toes the entire evening.

“We have a very special guest singing a couple songs with us tonight,” Rob started.

Your hope, it seemed, was about to pay off.

Rich leaned into his microphone and spoke. “Oh, we’re gonna let him out of his cage?”

“Something like that,” Rob replied. “Please welcome to the stage, the one, the only, Jensen Ackles.”

Louden Swain always earned a tidal wave of applause when they performed. But the roar, the deafening wall of sound that exploded from behind you put that to shame. Jensen crept out from behind a curtain on the stage, with his leather jacket and wide-brimmed hat, his perfectly tight jeans and shit-kickin’ boots.

“Thanks,” he mumbled into the mic. “Ready?”

Another burst of sound from the crowd blocked out the first set of elevens of _Whipping Post_. But when the cheers faded, that unique rhythm caught your hips in its steady rock beat, swayed from side to side. And Jensen’s baritone drowned out any other sound you might have heard, for his voice was the stuff of gods. He thumbed a boot in time with that smooth set of elevens—bless Gregg Allman for gracing the rock world with the 11/4 time signature—and damn it all to hell if you didn’t ogle Jensen’s bow legs.

 _S.O.B._ followed, hot on the heels of _Whipping Post_. Those words in Jensen’s growl left you wanting more, bolstering your hope again for more of it later that evening. Amidst that hope, the whirlwind of music passed in such a rapid blur that Rob had cued the closer before you noticed. But with a quick sweep of the crowd, Jensen found you front and center, and as discreetly as possible, pointed stage right and mouthed, “Go, now.”

Through the throng you shouldered past your fellow fans, your space filled as soon as you vacated. To your left you pushed, side-steps bearing you slowly to the far end of the platform until you broke free of the mass of crowded bodies. There a Creation staff member stood and as you approached, smiled and asked for you name. When you gave it, she asked for an ID, and, after you flipped open your wallet, ushered you around the corner to the hallway behind the riser.

“I’m Sara,” she started as she held out her hand. When you took it, she said, “How long have you known Jensen?” she asked over her shoulder.

A quick lie took shape and you shrugged as you said, “Several years, now. Damn near a decade, actually.”

Face unreadable, Sara simply smiled as she led you around a corner. “Here we are,” she started as she unlocked a door and pushed it aside. “Welcome to the green room.”

She held the door aside as you stepped over the threshold. Though empty, the signs of life lay scattered about the room. Bottles of water at various levels of consumption littered every surface, as well as plastic cups, some empty, some containing hints of liquor. On the far wall, a table stood laden with beverages, liquor, beer, soda, and water, and a melting bucket of ice perspired on the end beside the cups.

“Folks will be back in a bit. Get comfy, help yourself to a drink.” She pointed at the table on the far side of the room laden with options. “Have fun!” she added with a bright smile as she slipped back through the door, a soft click following her.

What then? A drink? Maybe one or two would calm the creeping sensation beneath your skin. You headed for the table and snatched a cup from the stack, dropped in a single ice cube, and poured over it a generous amount of whiskey. The first sip warmed your tongue, slid down your throat, and settled in your belly as the door to the room burst open. You turned to find Rob leading his bandmates into the room, followed by the cast that had sang that night. Briana and Kim chatted excitedly while Matt and Ruthie continued singing the closer. Rich brought up the rear, face buried in his phone until Rob spoke.

“Hey,” he started as he crossed the room. “You’re Y/N?” he asked.

“I am,” you replied as you held out your hand, “I guess Jensen warned you?”

A bewildered shake of his head preceded Rob’s curious smile as he looked over his shoulder. Briana held back a laugh when Kim raised a brow at her. When Rob checked in with the others, they all shrugged. He turned back to you and said, “No, Sara only mentioned a gal with a backstage pass, although I didn’t know we did that here. So, you know Jensen?”

Your casual lie faltered, far too thin to work on Jensen’s actual friends. “Not… really.”

“Jared, then?” he continued as he reached for a bottle of water.

You struggled to find a response to that after memories of the previous night flooded your mind. “Yeah, we’re sort of acquaintances,” you said with a shrug.

“Oh, cool, for how long?” Rob continued.

“About…” you paused as you checked your phone, “36 hours.”

He laughed through his water, nearly spitting it out. “Are you—”

The door opened once more, and Jensen stepped through with Jared in tow. “Oh, awesome, they’re already picking on her,” he said over his shoulder. “Give it a rest, Rob.”

“What?!” Rob shrieked, “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Uh huh, sure,” Jensen retorted as he neared you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Alright, only time we’re gonna do this. This is Y/N, she’s a friend of ours. Cool?”

The others shrugged their agreement, and without another word, the afterparty started.

Long conversations led to stories about longer friendships, and as the minutes ticked by, the group eased in around you. They each took their time to talk with you, learning a little bit about you and eager to regale you with their favorite moments as a part of the family. Most common of all, though, was that each one of them shared a memory of Jared and Jensen being their incredibly kind and giving selves. And it was during those stories that you realized how damn lucky you were.

An hour had slipped by as you finished your drink, and Jensen took a queue from Jared. He stood from his chair and headed for the table, grabbing three bottles of water, and returned to the group as he spoke. “We’re off.”

“Boooo.” Rob’s hands cupped around his mouth and amplified his voice. Jared, much to your delight, flipped his middle finger at him for a laugh.

When you stood and followed Jensen to the door, Jared fell in behind you. The conversation picked back up and you thought yourself clear of any further teasing as you stepped over the threshold. That was until a catcall of a whistle pierced the din of the room. Jared did his best to push you onward, but as you turned over your shoulder, you caught a glimpse of Briana winking and Kim’s two thumbs up.

The door closed with a _click_ and Jensen pressed into at your side. “I'm beat. What about you?”

“Exhausted,” you said. “Probably gonna pass out when I get back to my room.”

Jared's giggle from behind you drew your attention over your shoulder. His wicked grin and wandering eyes betrayed his indifferent shrug. His hands grasped your shoulders as he leaned into your ear and whispered, “I think Jen has other plans for the two of you.”

As you rounded the corner, Jensen slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. You wanted to say something, anything, but dumbfounded excitement seized your tongue as you approached Clif at the end of the hallway.

“Hotel?”

Jensen nodded as he looked to you with a wicked grin. “Yeah. We're exhausted. Right, Y/N?”

“Yeah… exhausted.”


	5. Sensational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Saturday Night Special you find yourself back in a hotel room suite with Jensen.

Through your groggy haze, you startled as a door slammed shut. The foyer of a hotel suite sprawled before you, ever so subtly different than the one from last night. But it was his soft earthen scent that confirmed your suspicions. You turned around for the door to find Jensen towering over you, his small, easy smile too pretty by half.

When his hand grasped your shoulder, you startled, and he laughed as he said, “Just taking my boots off, sweetheart.”  He shrugged free of his leather jacket and tossed over the back of the chair beside him, then offered to take yours. With your coat placed atop his, he turned back to you and waited, his face an inch away from yours.

“We don't have to do anything,” he said as his hands found home on your hips as though they belonged there. “But I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight. Was a little lonely last night.”

Heat crept up you neck and stung your cheeks, but a boldness found your lips as you closed the space between you. “Did you… think of us?”

How dare he? He had no right to be prettier when he blushed, biting his bottom lip and averting his gaze. Before he replied, his eyes returned to yours and stared from beneath his angular brow. “I did.”

His hands slipped to your ass as your chest met his, and he pulled you in tight. “What did you think of?” you asked.

“Oh, kinky,” he mused. “Well, Jared's… huge. Right. We all know that,” he paused as he turned into the suite and led you through it. “And he's clumsy as hell on set. But damn if that boy doesn't know how to fuck. So, yeah. I thought of him. Huge and towering over you. You’re… you may not think this is true, but you're so tiny.”

The heat in your cheeks spread to your entire body. “I won’t argue with you,” you said. “Would you like to know what we did?”

“I… may have already pried it out of him. But I’d like to hear your side of it,” he said as the two of you rounded the corner for the hallway.

“Now who’s being kinky?” you asked with a coy smirk.  When Jensen’s blush deepened, you reached out for his hand to reassure him. “I’m teasing, I’ll tell you if you want to hear it.”

At the bedroom door, Jensen, swift as a cat, picked you up as easily as he had that morning in the gym. But instead of the same bridal-style carry, he grasped you by the ass and wrapped your legs around his hips as he bore you over the threshold. In his arms, he placed his lips upon yours for a gentle, yet firm kiss as he strode to the bed. His tongue teased at your lips, and you parted for him, eager to taste him, as he set you on the bed.

When he parted from you, he spoke. “I'm curious if your version matches his,” he said as he stood. “But I'm going to get started while you talk. If you don't mind…”

He shed a layer of clothing as he flung his chromatic button down to the floor. When he paused at his belt, his green eyes locked with yours, and the urge to please him pulled the words from your mouth. “He didn't even get my clothes off before he was fingering me.”

Jensen snorted at that. “He's so impatient,” he said. “And he likes fucking with clothes on. Although that's usually only when we have to sneak in a quick one in someone’s trailer.”

The implication of Jensen's words settled after a long confusing moment. “I thought you said you guys didn't really…”

“Cross swords? I guess I didn't want to tell you too much right away,” he explained. “We've been fucking for years.” His face contorted with a grimace. “That was crass. We've been together for many years.”

“Aw,” you sighed. “That's so sweet.”

“Ugh, don't, I'll throw up,” he said as he tore his belt from his pants.

“Careful,  _Dean_. I signed up for Jensen tonight. Not big brother Winchester,” you teased as you leaned back on the bed.

“True, and fair. Although, I gotta say, Dean's probably a better lay than I,” Jensen said as he returned to you. “He might be a little less than tactful, but he does everything he can to make sure his playtime partners are thoroughly pleased by the end.”

You spread your knees as Jensen pried them apart. With a flick of his fingers your jeans came undone, and he grasped the waist of your pants as you spoke. “I find it hard to believe you're any less considerate.”

In one smooth pull, your jeans fell to the floor. “I'm more than considerate,” he said as he leaned over you, hips settled between your thighs. “I'm relentless.” The bulge of his erection rubbed against the fabric of your underwear and elicited a gasp from your parted lips. “I won’t stop until you’re satisfied as many times as possible.”

“That’s a tall order,” you teased. “And by the way, Jared gives wicked good head.”

Jensen leaned into your ear and slipped a hand under your shirt as he said, “Oh, I know, honey.” He pulled your shirt overhead and opened his mouth to add another quip, but his jaw fell slack. “Good lord, Y/N. Please tell me you show these off once in a while.”

“What are you—oh!”

Relentless didn't come close to Jensen’s determination. Your bra flew across the room before you knew he had unclasped it. Then, with his hands cupping both of your breasts, he buried his face between them. His tongue sought the stiffened peak of one breast, then shifted to other and sucked the nipple between his lips as he rolled the first with the pad of his thumb. Tongue and fingers worked you into a cascade of moans and sighs as you writhed beneath him. When he released you with a wet  _pop_ , Jensen glared from beneath his angular brow and grinned.

“Jared was right,” he said, “your voice is absolutely exquisite.” His fingers hooked into your underwear and tugged. “I wonder if you taste as amazing as he said, too.”

“Why am I telling you what we did,” you gasped as he lay between your thighs, “if you already know?”

“Because it turns me on to hear it,” he said, another devious grin on his lips.

Jensen managed to be confident, demanding, and yet, kind all at the same time. He discarded your underwear with a swift pull, then smoothed his hands along the insides of your thighs, coaxing them apart as you collapsed to your back. Lost in your cloudy thoughts of lust, you wondered at your luck, at the amazing possibility that both men loved eating pussy, were damn good at it, and wanted to taste you.

Massive arms wrapped under your thighs and hauled you to his mouth. His lips sealed around yours and his tongue slipped inside, reaching as far as he could. Each lap teased at your clit, each suck cleansed you of your arousal, and each moan through his nose hummed into your flesh. All combined, he shoved you violently to the limits of your pleasure.

In mere seconds, Jensen had reduced you to a babbling mess. When you struggled against him, he held you in place, a grin smiled against your cunt as he continued his endless pursuit of your climax. You reached out for leverage and found his hair, gripped it tight, and ground your cunt into him. The warmth of release crept ever higher as you begged for more, and Jensen obliged.

Two long, thick fingers slipped inside as he slid his tongue to your clit. He wasted no time setting his rapid pace, fingers pumping into your sopping pussy as his tongue circled your clit.

“Fuck, Jensen, I'm gonna come,” you breathed, “harder.”

The pounding of his fingers slapping against your pelvis nearly drowned out his words. “Yeah, Y/N, come for me. Come on my face.”

That little phrase had done it. The edge had neared, and those four words had pushed you over it, plunging you into a sea of ecstasy. The roiling heat in your belly burst in a shower of sparks all over your body and you convulsed, both hands grasping his hair. That long, hard flex of your cunt felt as though it might last forever. But the second wave of your orgasm released, and you collapsed back onto the bed with a long, high moan.

Jensen withdrew from you and sucked his fingers clean of your cum, then tore his undershirt over his head. “Jared did you no justice, sweetheart. You taste absolutely divine.” He shoved his pants to the floor, revealing thick thighs and an erection that strained against his boxer briefs. That image lasted but a second, for Jensen wrenched his underwear to the floor and knelt between your thighs.

Christ, but he was gorgeous. Huge shoulders tapered to a soft, yet trim waist. And damn those thighs. Where Jared was lean and narrow, Jensen packed on thick muscle everywhere except his belly, a refreshing subversion of expectations.

“You're staring,” he started as he took himself in hand at the base of his cock and stroked.

“There's a lot to look at,” you said with a subtle moan, still breathless from your orgasm. “I couldn't take my eyes off you even if I wanted to. Especially with you doing that.” You pointed at his groin where he continued to stroke himself with small, slow rolls of his wrist.

Jensen blushed again as he grasped your hip with his free hand. “Thanks, babe. I could say the same about you,” he said. “Now, tell me more about last night.”

As you spoke, he leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer from which he withdrew a condom. “Well, before we got to that,” you started, “I sucked his cock.”

Jensen raised a curious brow at that. “All of it?” When you nodded, he shivered. “Would you…”

You sat up without question and wrapped one hand around his cock. Thicker than Jared, what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. Not that there was much to make up for. You angled the tip to your lips as they parted, then reached with your tongue and guided him in, a single smooth suck touching your nose to his pelvis.

Jensen reeled with a snap of his hips. “Fuck, Y/N, that feels… holy shit, that's good, keep going.”

His hands gathered your hair and guided the bob of your head as his hips rocked in rhythm. The subtle sweetness of his skin filled your mouth and mixed with his thin precum your tongue extracted. You wanted to keep going, maybe even finish him off—there was time for more later—but Jensen withdrew from your mouth after a mere minute of your attention.

“Damn, sweetheart, that’s so fucking hot,” he started as he tore open the wrapper. “But I want more of you. And I want to know what happened next.”

A wicked grin curled your lips as you rose to your knees. “Lie down.”

Jensen did as you said. “Is this a… control thing?” he teased.

“It’s an orgasm thing,” you said as you straddled his hips. “Easier for me on top, that's all. Plus, I figure you might enjoy the view. Jared did.”

“Son of a bitch, I wanna see that,” he sighed. “I bet you looked so hot on top of him. Did you make him come?”

You laughed at that as you rolled your hips, coating his cock in your arousal. “Not on top, no,” you said. “But I could have.”

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but only managed a strangled cry as you slid onto his cock, settled with a roll of your hips.

“What was that?” you asked with a coy smirk.

“How many times did you come?” he groaned as he rolled his hips.

“I told you this morning,” you stated. “Five. But that includes both last night and before we got to the gym.”

His massive hands grasped your hips as he thrust into you. “Oh, I knew you two fucked this morning. I could see it on his face,” he groaned. “He's an open book. He kept staring at you and smiling. He does that to me, too. After we… you know.”

You rose with a flex of your thighs. “Fuck, that's hot,” you sighed. “That’s what I want to see. The two of you going at it…” you paused for a breath as you eased back down. Jensen’s girth spread you further than Jared, a sensation so glorious it stuttered your train of thought. “Who… which one…”

Jensen laughed. “We switch. Sometimes I want to pound his ass, and sometimes he wants mine.”

“Shit, Jensen, I can't stop thinking about the two of you together,” you sighed as you set your pace, thighs flexing and cunt stroking his cock. “But I want you, now. Just you.”

“I'm all yours, sweetheart,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “But, imagine Jared sitting right where you are…”

Though you struggled against it, the image of Jared straddling Jensen's hips and bouncing on his cock permeated your thoughts. “You… that's not fair…”

Jensen sat up and wrapped his arms around you, breasts squeezed against his chest. “So? Nothing about you is fair,” he whispered with his lips against yours, then placed another firm kiss upon them. His hands slipped to your ass where his fingers bit into your flesh as he picked you up, then lowered you back down, your kiss parted for breath.

“Are you just going to keep teasing me?” you asked.

“If it'll get you off, yeah,” he said between kisses he placed along your neck. “Unless—hey!”

As much as you loved the idea that you had overpowered Jensen and shoved him back to the bed, you knew he had let you. “I’d rather we get to the main event.”

“My kinda girl,” he said. “Let me see you ride my cock, Y/N. Show me.”

 _Show me_. You accepted it as though he had issued a challenge. The steady rise and fall of your hips lasted but a moment, your pace quickened by his insistence. The sight of him so enthralled by you, a writhing and whimpering mess, filled you with that same warmth you had felt moments earlier. Jensen all but begged for you, jaw slack and eyes feasting on every inch of your body he could see. It wasn't long before you returned to the height of your arousal as fire lanced through your entire body.

“Fuck, Jensen, I'm… I…”

He finished your thought for you with another demand. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come on my cock, I wanna feel it.”

His voice beckoned like a song, his sweet baritone sending chills down your spine and unraveling your orgasm like a frayed thread pulled unceremoniously bare. As much as you wanted to keep going, the muscles of your thighs burned with exhaustion, and the first heavy flexes of your climax clenched around Jensen's cock. Pitched forward, your hands slapped to his shoulders and grasped him for support. Those familiar waves followed as he rolled his hips to tease the last of your climax out of you. When you collapsed to his chest, breathless and sweaty, he spoke.

“Damn, Y/N, that felt good,” he whispered, lips on your ear and arms wrapped around you. “Did it feel that good for you?”

“Perfect,” you sighed. “Couldn't have asked for a better one.”

“Ugh, you make my job too easy,” Jensen said with a laugh. “You did all the work up here.”

Your laughter mingled with his as you sat up. Fierce green eyes with his wicked brow consumed you, hungry for more. “I didn’t think we were finished yet,” you said. “Tell me where you want me.”

When Jensen lifted you from his lap, it felt effortless. He hardly had to try. And with such gentle ease, he laid you back on the bed on your front as he straddled your hips. “Grab the headboard.”

You did as he ordered and grasped the top of the headboard. When he gripped your ass with biting fingers, you startled, and Jensen hesitated. “Ready?”

You nodded over your shoulder, bottom lip pinched between your teeth, unwilling to trust your voice. But when he spread your cheeks with his thumbs and teased your wet heat with the tip of his cock, your moan burst from your lips unbidden. He held you firm as he slipped inside you once more, each inch filling you until his pelvis met your backside.

“God damn, it feels like I'm inside you for the first time all over again,” Jensen groaned. A slow roll of his hips withdrew himself completely, then slid back in sheathed in full. “I want to tease you like this all night. Watch your thighs quiver and your back heave as you gasp for air. You’re a mess, Y/N. A dirty, slutty mess.” Another thrust stroked once, then twice as he breathed between gritted teeth. “Did you let Jared do this, too?”

“Oh, you know I did,” you moaned, “I let him pound me until he came.”

“Next time,” he started, “I wanna watch him do that.”

 _Next time_. Jensen made it sound like you might be seeing the both of them again. In private. “I'll hold you to that, honey, but for now, I wanna feel you come.”

In a flurry of limbs, Jensen wrapped you up in his arms, his chest flush to your back. One arm snaked beneath yours to grasp your throat while the other curled over your hip and dove between your thighs. “You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” he asked as he thrust, hips gaining speed. “Is that it? I want an answer.”

“Fuck, yes, Jensen, give it to me,” you cried. “Fuck me like you fuck him.”

“Oh, you like thinking of that?” he asked. “You like thinking of me pounding my boy's ass? You saw it, right? He's got such a sweet ass. Imagine me fucking him, just like how I'm fucking your pussy right now.”

Nothing had prepared you for that waterfall of vulgarity. Endless seconds ticked by, stretched so thin time might have stopped, and you praised God, Hell, Jensen's cock, and everything in between as he railed against you, true to his word.

“Jensen, I'm… fuck, I'm gonna come again,” you breathed.

“Come for me, honey,” he growled, breath hot on your cheek. “I'll come with you but let me feel you first.”

The fumes of your overstimulated arousal flared in a final bid for release. No build up, no subtle unraveling, no warmth washing over your entire body. No, the last orgasm you had left in your well-worn body exploded as though rigged to detonate. And Jensen did his best to muscle through your flexing cunt, but he lasted only a few seconds longer before he too succumbed to his overwhelmed senses.

The hard throbs of his cock released, filled you with a new warmth as Jensen cried out. His moan burst in a high, clipped cry through his gaping lips. In the grip of his orgasm, he stilled against you until the final twitches of his climax passed. His lips found purchase on your shoulder as he lowered you to the bed and followed you down to curl in beside you.

But any post-coital cuddling would have to wait. You slipped from the bed and darted for the bathroom.

“You okay?” Jensen called.

Once the echoing flush of the toilet quieted, you called to him. “Fine.” Hands dried, you returned to the bed. “Just had to take a leak.”

“Oh, you know, I should probably do that, too,” he groaned as he rolled from the bed. “Get rid of this thing…” he added as he pointed to the condom.

A minute later, he strode back into the room, and you couldn't help but stare. Completely naked—and flaccid—Jensen cut a figure so wonderfully powerful and yet, perfectly soft in all the right places. When he caught you staring again, he looked to his chest and then back to you. “What are you staring at?” he asked as he cupped himself.

You laughed as you beckoned him to the bed. “Not that, although it's impressive even now,” you said with a coy smirk.

“Then what?” he asked as he crawled into bed and lay beside you, an armed draped over your hip.

“This,” you started as you smoothed the skin of his stomach. “And this,” you added as your hand trailed up to his chest. “And holy shit, these,” you sighed as you reached for his shoulder. “You, all of you, I…” The sudden weight of reality sank to the pit of your stomach. Eyes wide and with a hand covering your lips you mumbled, “Son of a bitch, I just fucked Jensen Ackles.”

His roaring laughter filled the room and eased your nerves. “You did. And I got to fuck some sweet pussy. God damn, Y/N, I don't think you get it. You’re amazing. Funny, kind, hotter than hell—”

“Stop,” you interjected. “I'm… yeah, I'm happy with the way I look and who I am, but I’m also realistic about it.”

“Alright, I'll leave it alone,” he said as he tightened his embrace. Those full lips of his pressed to yours for a long, gentle kiss. He lingered there as his hands roamed your body, firm grasps and intent touches leaving you desperate for more. When he parted from you, he spoke. “But you should know you have an amazing ass.”

“I didn't get to see yours,” you pouted.

At that, he grinned a smile so wicked, his green eyes glimmered in the lamplight. “We’ll fix that tomorrow night. Jared might want to help.”

“Is that an invitation?” you teased.

He reached across you for the lamp and shut it off. So close, his lips brushed your ear as he whispered.

“Oh, we’ll be doing this again before that. You’re not leaving this room until you've come as many times as you did with Jared.”

How were you supposed to sleep after that?


	6. Conventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fun Sunday Con events.

At least you’d had the foresight to bring your things to Jensen's room. So, when your alarm sounded at quarter to 7, you shut it off and rolled back into bed. Massive arms encircled you and pulled you in tight, flush to his body as Jensen groaned into the crook of your neck. He breathed a deep inhale and then spoke.

“You smell amazing, what is in your hair?”

“You think some sweet talk is going to distract me from this?” you asked as you reached over your hip and grasped Jensen’s rock-hard erection.

A shuddered coursed through him at your sudden touch. “No. I was genuinely asking,” he sighed as you stroked him. “I'll never forget it, you smell incredible.”

“And that's the reason for your giant boner?” you teased.

Jensen flipped you to your stomach and straddled your hips. “Maybe,” he started. “I think it has far more to do with your ass.” One hand pried apart your cheeks as the other dragged fingers along your seam. “Damn, you're already wet for me. What have you been thinking about?”

An unbidden stretch arched your back. “You. Jared. All of us together. Plenty of things,” you said.

A wicked hum of laughter preceded the press of his cock to your pussy. “We’ll get there. Later. For now,” he paused as he slipped inside you. “I owe you two more orgasms.”

The first encroached already, its release nearly atop you with no warning. When Jensen began to thrust in earnest, the slap of his hips against your ass drowned out your whimpers and his grunts. It all combined for such a sudden rush of arousal that coursed wildly through your body and landed squarely between your thighs. Only a minute or two later, that arousal culminated in a bursting release, stars exploding behind your eyes squeezed shut. You body seized in that moment, then collapsed in the wake of such an expedient orgasm.

“That was fast,” he commented with a pleased hum through his nose. “You were really ready for me.”

Breathless, you tried to respond, but Jensen, true to his word, continued his pursuit of your pleasure. Long, slow strokes withdrew him completely, then sheathed him as he teased your flesh. “Dammit, Jensen, that feels so good,” you moaned.

He spread your cheeks with prying thumbs as he withdrew again. “I can only imagine,” he said. “I know what it feels like when Jared spreads my ass, but it’s gotta be different than that.”

Another lewd mental image obliterated your train of thought. “Yeah,” you stuttered. “It… it’s not the same.”

When he settled inside you, Jensen froze. “Does that mean what I think it does?”

Over your shoulder, you found him staring at your ass. “Probably.”

“God damn, woman, that's… I can’t wait,” he groaned as he began to thrust again, hips rolling a steady pace. “Tonight is going to be amazing.”

Punctuated breaths marked your words as you moaned. “Will I be handling the both of you?”

“Hell yeah,” he growled as he leaned into your ear. “I can’t wait to feel your asshole clenching on my cock when Jared fucks your pussy so hard, you beg for him to stop,” he hissed. The grueling slap of his hips against your ass—not to mention his more than salacious words—rekindled yet another climax.

“Shit, Jensen, I… that sounds amazing. I'm so close again, keep talking,” you begged.

“You’ll be a limp, used mess by the time we’re done,” he started, and you cried a whimper so pathetic Jensen growled. “You’ll beg for a break, but we won’t stop. And you’ll love every minute of it,” he hissed. “Christ, I can’t wait. The thought alone makes me want to come, I’m right behind you. Should I—”

“Come inside me, Jensen,” you demanded.

He needn't be told twice. Jensen righted himself, back straight and entire body tense as his grip on your ass. The steady slap of your bodies faltered; his hips stuttered to a sudden halt as his he fell silent. One last hard thrust buried his cock into you and throbbed so hard, you shuddered. The wet warmth of his cum rendered you senseless, seized in a moment of determination to know your release one more time.

As though he sensed your precarious perch on the edge of that blade, he slipped his hand under your hip and between your thighs. “You're so close, honey, come for me,” he whispered in your ear as the tips of his fingers circled your clit. That tender, firm touch, perfect in every way, tipped you ever so gently over the edge into raw pleasure.

Your broken cry clipped short as Jensen placed his lips upon yours for a kiss so full of want. Contorted so, it last a mere second, but that had been more than enough.

“I think we have a problem,” he mumbled into the crook of your neck.

“Hm?”

Withdrawn, Jensen climbed from the bed, then picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. There he started the shower and said, “I enjoyed that far too much.”

As you followed him into the shower, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed close. “You’re not the only one. Jared said we would talk tonight.”

“We should,” he agreed. “But for now, I'm going to enjoy the moment. Would you like to get breakfast with us? We’ll probably just stop in somewhere quick.”

When you looked into his bright green eyes, you found a startlingly different thought harboring there, hidden behind a cloud of confusion. You knew he felt the same way you had the night before with Jared, conflicted, and even a little scared. And if you were being honest with yourself, you felt the same way in Jensen's arms, wrapped around you and held so close, the thump of his heart beating in time with yours.

Despite the gnawing worry that all this would come to an end in less than twenty-four hours, you smiled and said, “It's a date.”

* * *

 

The gold panel passed in blur of antics that left your stomach sore with laughter. That ache paled in comparison to the tight muscles between your thighs. Not that you complained. Far from it, you craved more and prayed that the previous night had not been the end of your adventure with the two men on stage. But when the panel ended, your heart sank, and you trudged back to the VIP room as your stomach churned over the thoughts plaguing your mind.

Meet and greet sessions dotted your schedule between panels, but you most looked forward to your photo op with Jared. So, when the time arrived that morning, you check your face one last time before heading to the front of the line.

You rounded the backdrop of Chris's camera station to find Jared in the middle of an op for a woman in a wheelchair. He had yet to spot you, giving the woman his undivided attention until she parted from him and left with her friend who wheeled her away.

Jared turned and, when his eyes landed on yours, startled into giddy clapping with a giant smile. When the con staff waved you to him, he opened his arms wide as though greeting an old friend.

His embrace smothered you, and his nose buried in the crook of your neck as he inhaled deeply, then sighed. “God damnit, I fucking missed you last night.”

“Be quiet!” you hissed.

“Nobody can hear us, darlin’,” he said with such a suggestive tone, your knees damn near buckled. “You could moan into me right now and nobody would ever know.” His massive hands squeezed your shoulders, and though they remained there, you breathed a long sigh into him. “Just like that.”

“Will you stop!” you said with a laugh as you parted from him. “What are we doing for this damn picture, now that my face is all red?”

He cupped your cheek as he stepped apart, legs wide to bring his face closer to yours. “Your face isn't red. You're radiant. You look so happy. How about we keep it simple and just hug?”

You nodded and Jared gathered you back up in his arms, wrapped completely around your shoulders. Chris’s camera flashed and Jared hugged you closer, if possible, to bring his lips to your ear and out of sight of any onlookers. “I’ll see you later in VIP, but when things wrap up tonight, meet me at the hotel?” As he spoke, a subtle shift in his weight turned your back away from prying eyes, and Jared sneaked a quick squeeze of your ass as you parted from him.

“I’ll be there,” you promised as you walked away.

Out of sight, you took several deep breaths, reeling in the wake of his attention. A renewed sense of hope flickered to life from the dying embers as though stoked. In a way, they had been. By Jared and his kind words, and his sneaky hands. He had missed you. And he wanted to see you again. With a fresh bounce in your step, you returned to the VIP room for a break.

* * *

 

A few panels and VIP meet and greets ushered you into the afternoon where you rushed to the large private meet and greet room for Jared’s session. In retrospect, you wished you had bought both Jared and Jensen’s meet and greets. You’d have to apologize to Jensen later in his autograph line and hoped he wouldn’t take it personally.

With your seat number drawn, you entered the room and found your chair. Once settled, you downed a gulp of water, stomach roiling and head spinning as your knee bobbed. Your impatience quelled in the next moment when a divider door opened, admitted Jared through, and he greeted the group with his dimpled smile and a wave of his gigantic hand.

“Hey, how ya’ll doin’?” He turned his chair around and straddled it. “Good con so far?”

The group agreed in unison, some offering up their own anecdotes, and Jared, bless his heart, asked them more questions. Of all the things to happen in a private meet and greet, the actor asking his fans questions about them was the last on your list of expectations. So genuine, Jared engaged with his fans like few other actors you knew. He asked them peculiar questions—nothing invasive or inappropriate—but decidedly quirky things that truly allowed him to get to know them. If it all possible, you fell harder for him, the ache in your chest swelling to a painful throb with each beat.

And then his eyes locked with yours for a second so brief, you thought you had imagined it. But he smiled, and his brow and nose flushed so pink in that liminal moment as his gaze slid passed yours for the person seated next to you, her hand raised for a question. She asked and Jared answered, his focus solely on her, and you thanked God that he possessed the discipline of a shaolin monk. At least, there in his meet and greet, he had managed to wrangle his self-control.

The five-minute warning came up and, when no other hands raised, you found yours over your head. When you had done that, you weren’t sure. In fact, you weren’t sure your question even warranted asking and you had hoped time might run out before the opportunity came up to ask it. But you weren’t about to let the last five minutes go squandered.

“Yes, Y/N?”

It wasn’t uncommon for Jared—and others of the cast—to remember certain fan’s names. But his voice—his eyes, his intense focus—caught you off guard. And so, you stuttered your question to start. “I want to, um—kind of piggyback off what another person asked. You enjoy fan engagements and would rather learn something about us when that interaction ends. That’s the “in the wild” scenario. So how do you feel about this sort of setting? I mean, we are literally paying money—a lot of money—to talk with you. Is that… does that ever weird you out? Or do you ever get a little existential about it thinking too long?”

With a raised brow, he sighed. “Wow,” he started. “You had to end it on a heavy hitter. Thanks.”

“You don’t have to answer it if you don’t—”

“No! I was joking!” he interrupted, and the room laughed. “It’s fine, it’s a great question. It’s something I’ve thought about before, and I assume a lot of fans have thought about it, too. But it isn’t weird. It doesn’t weird me out. And I don’t say that because I get to make money sitting around talking to people or something vapid like that,” he explained. “It’s all relative, too. It’s not weird to me because I still do it with other people. I pay a metric shit ton of money to meet fuckin’ Metallica or something dumb like that. I am, on a regular basis, sitting where you are. So, no, it’s not weird to me at all.”

You nodded in agreement, relieved that he understood your question. Then he added, “And when you think about it…” He paused with a thoughtful frown. “Yeah, you know what, this is a private meet and greet, so I’m gonna go there. It’s not  _any_  different than sex work. You pay a sex worker for their time…” he said with a shrug. “This isn’t all that different. Except I’m sitting here and y’all have to stay over there.”

Again, the room laughed, but quieted quickly. With a few minutes left, you asked, “May I follow that up with another question?”

Jared’s easy smile nearly melted you in your chair. “No, you may no—absolutely, and thank you for your perfect grammar.”

He would be the death of you by the end of the day. “Alright,” you breathed. “Given that this interaction doesn’t weird you out and that you’re happy to do it and engage with us, how the fuck do you stay so grounded?”

That earned you his cackling laughter as Jared pitched forward on his stool. “I’m flattered that you think I’m grounded, but I’m really not. I’m… always out there,” he said as he gestured with a wave of his hand. “Dunno what that says about me, but that’s it. And it looks like they’re bringing up the shepherd’s crook to drag me away…”

The fans thanked him as Jared stood and waved, then walked to the divider door escorted by convention staff. You had not intended to lag behind the group, but you were glad to be the last to the door when a distinct  _psst!_  sounded behind you, followed by a ridiculous cough through which you heard your name and a  _turn around_.

You whipped your head over your shoulder to find Jared leaning over the threshold of the divider with a shit-eating grin on his face. “See you in VIP after the main panel?”

With a laugh you said, “Sure. I’ll even save you a seat right next to mine.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

As much as you enjoyed the main panel, what with all of Jared and Jensen’s antics, you rushed from the auditorium the second it finished for the VIP room. Not that anything would start without them. Or you for that matter. But a chance to relax, to compose yourself and settle your nerves, beckoned you to the private room as fast as you dared walk.

Earlier in the weekend, the VIP group had discussed seating arrangements during each actor’s meet and greet. You had no preferences until it came down to Jared and Jensen. When you asked the group to be one of the two people to sit beside them both, nobody complained. In fact, only two other people spoke up; one wished to sit next to Jensen, and the other Jared.

So, when you returned to the room, you took a seat near the divider door from which actors had entered all weekend. The others arrived until the table had filled except for one chair on your right. In the next minute, Jensen rounded the door on his own and sneaked up to the table, no fanfare, no greeting. In fact, for a quick second, nobody but you had realized he had entered the room. And in that second, his eyes locked on yours, widened as he recognized you, then smiled his brilliant, toothy grin as he slipped a piece of paper into your hand.

The moment passed when he greeted the rest of the group. As far as you could tell, they were none the wiser to your connection with Jensen, and so, you unfolded the piece of paper and read the neat, angular script of Jensen’s draft handwriting.

_I MISSED YOU._

A perfectly symmetrical heart ended the note. The world had quieted around you, drowned by the incessant buzzing in your head as you stared at the slip of paper. The chair melted away, the voices stopped chattering, laughter subsided, and the walls of the room vanished into thin air. When the faces around you blurred until they blended into the grey nothing in which you floated, reality crashed back into you with the heat of Jensen’s hand on your thigh.

As if from a thousand miles away, Jensen’s voice echoed until your hearing cleared and your vision focused. “Y/N? You okay? You’re not saying much.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you started. “Why? What was I doing?”

“Nothing,” Jensen said as he withdrew his hand. “But you looked like you were concentrating pretty hard on something.” He smirked at that, then glanced to your lap, his note still open in your hands.

“I… was thinking about my question,” you stuttered. “May I?”

Nods and shrugs rounded the table as you sat up a little straighter and cleared your throat. “Alright, so, hypothetically, let’s say Baby’s in the shop for an oil change. _Nothing_ is wrong with her. Just. She’s not in a state to head out the door at a moment’s notice.”

“Routine maintenance, got it, thanks for clarifying, I almost had a heart attack,” Jensen said as he rubbed his chest with the heel of his palm and the others laughed.

“Right, so, she’s out of commission for the moment, but Dean and Sam get a call. The Bat-phone rings and you guys have to head out. What’s your go-to backup car? Dean won’t let you guys roll up in a woody minivan ever again. He’s gotta have a backup car.”

Jensen’s narrowed glare eyed you for a moment before he asked, “Does it have to be another classic muscle car?”

“No,” you replied. “No limits, no expectations. Although if you say a Prius, I might never want to talk to you again.”

Laughter filled the room as Jensen rolled his eyes at you. When the room quieted, he said, “I think… it’d have to be some sort of big fuck-off pickup truck.”

“Like John’s Chevy?” you asked.

His eyes lit up as he groaned a long, “Yes! Just like that. Kitted out to hell with hunter shit. Like, how the hell does Dean not have it? I think he does, fuck that, he has it some place. Or…” he continued, “Another option. I’d like a big fucking Lincoln with a giant steering wheel and a loud ass horn. Yeah. That’s my answer. The Chevy or the big land-boat Lincoln Continental. What about you?”

“Well,” you said as you smoothed the slip of paper in your hand, “lucky for you, but not so much for everyone else in the room, I’ve thought about this. My go-to would be either a 1972 Plymouth Barracuda, with the giant hemi block, or, a 1974 Dodge Monaco, with a black-white-black paint scheme.”

When Jensen’s glare narrowed again, you clarified. “Some faded Cook County police logos. Search lamps. Big steel bumpers. Maybe a giant megaphone on the roof…”

His eyes lit up again as the table laughed. “Ah. The Bluesmobile. Got it. An excellent choice. Why the Plymouth though?”

“Why not?” you chimed. “It’s awesome.”

“Fair enough,” Jensen said with a nod as he turned to the table and began to converse with the rest of the group.

While sated for the moment, you couldn't help but wish for more. Sure, you loved mind-blowing sex, but there was something about sharing a similar interest that felt so benign and yet meant so much more to you. But you’d taken up enough time of the meet and so, you held your tongue.

Jensen must have sensed your wants the entire ten minutes, for he continually connected with you in one way or another. A touch of your knee, your shoulder, your arm. Nothing too suggestive, but intimate enough for you to know his intent.

The remaining minutes passed in a blur and the session ended. Jensen stood as he bid the room goodbye. You wished him well and promised to see him again in the autograph line, to which he responded with a flash of his brilliant smile.

A lull settled over the room as you breathed deeply in a bid to slow your racing heart. Jared’s session loomed, minutes away, and though you'd prepared a question, your stomach churned and your mouth dried. Tongue thick and unwieldy, you debated on saying nothing the entire ten minutes.

But when the divider door opened one last time and Jared stepped through, your doubts vanished in a wisp of smoke.

“Hey, the high rollers, how's it hangin'?”

The group returned his greeting as he sat, a small plastic cup filled with ice and brown liquor on the table, dwarfed by his giant hands. The smell of whiskey filled your nose, and you wondered how many drinks he'd had since the main panel.

“Who's got a question? Or do you want me to just start babbling?” he asked as his eyes paused on yours with a knowing gleam. “I'm good at babbling.”

Another member of VIP immediately asked a question. As conversations kicked up, you fell quiet, suspicious of your own tongue and the secrets that might spill out of your mouth were you to open it. While he regularly connected with the fan to his right, his left hand never moved from your thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth in a soothing motion. A small part of you worried that people might get the wrong impression, but hardly anyone could see where his hand rested. And even if they did, there seemed to be an understanding in the group; Jared liked physically connecting with fans.

They had no idea.

“Anybody got another question?”

“Yeah,” you piped up and Jared startled beside you with a squeeze of your thigh. “You and Jensen do a lot of hand to hand combat scenes. Do you perform most of those fights or do stunt doubles?”

Tension seeped from his massive shoulders. “Both. It depends on the stunt. But most fight choreography is us.”

You nodded as you continued your thought. “So do you train in any specific martial arts? Any staff on set that are trained?”

Jared nodded with a knowing smile, “Yeah, we've done some basic karate and MMA. Couple MMA folks on set keep us in line but, what's crazy about filming combat is that it just has to look good. Some blocks and strikes are so fast, the camera just can't see them, so sometimes we have to slow things down or rework the actual technique so that it shows well. Otherwise, what's the point, right? If it doesn’t look good on screen, then why put it on there?”

“Isn't that sort of the same thing with sex scenes?”

Jared’s eyes snapped to the fan across the table that had spoken, a silly grin on his face. He must have sensed the tension in your leg, for he smoothed it with a gentle stroke. “It is!” he started. “I hate filming sex scenes, they fucking suck, and like, not in a good way,” he added with a dorky grunt of a laugh.

“Wait, what do you mean?” another fan asked.

Jared squeezed your thigh once more then removed his hand. “It’s just awkward because they're trying to capture a scene, right? So, imagine you’re half naked on a set, it's cold, there's thirty people around you, most of them are stagehands and lighting guys,” he paused as he pivoted his chair towards you. “You’ve got your half naked co-star in your lap and she's hot as hell even with damn nipple pasties on and she's trying to maintain some sense of modesty and dignity through the whole damn thing while you try to not pop a fucking boner. Meanwhile,” he paused as a wild bout of laughter tore through the group. In that break, he reached out to hug you as though you were his acting partner. “Meanwhile, you've got a director shouting shit at you like, 'Move your shoulder down,' so you do that but now you're leaning the wrong way so he says, 'sit up straight,' so you do that, but then he goes, 'fix your belt buckle,' and you’re like 'what the fuck’ as you look down at your belt buckle and ruin the take.”

He leaned in closer to you, not close enough to wrap his arms around you, but near enough you smelled his cologne and shampoo and deodorant all at once and you damn near fell out of your chair. “So since you ruined the take, you gotta do it again, and you gotta remember every move you made in the previous take so they can maybe stitch different takes together without it looking like that had to do that because you fucked up, and that means kissing her all over again, and she's touching you, and kissing you back and fucking grinding her shit all over you, and what the hell are you supposed to do but try your best to make it look good even though you’re being yelled at in front of a damn audience and sometimes I think it'd be easier to just shoot an actual porno.”

Roaring laughter filled the room, and though you joined, your stare remained on Jared. He laughed with the group, cackling his loud cackle and leaning back as he clutched his stomach. Recovery required several seconds to take root, but when the mirth subsided and he righted his chair, the urge to speak overpowered your restraint. Under your breath you muttered your thought and Jared, bless his drunken little heart, managed to maintain his composure but for the grip of his hand as it returned to your thigh. Then his dark glare found yours, lingered for a breath, and slid to the staff that sat behind you.

“Looks like we’re done,” he said with a sigh. “It’s been rad, see ya’ll in autos.”

Before he stood, he checked his pockets to ensure he had his things, then, when satisfied, he turned to his right and hugged the woman that sat there. And then he turned to you, his gaze dark, his nose and brow a deep pink as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. When he parted from you, his hand found yours and you nearly fumbled the paper he slipped into your fingers.

You palmed the note and kept it hidden beneath the table. Jared waved as he headed towards the divider door and passed through at the insistence of the staff, but not without one last lingering look for you. A hollow sense of emptiness replaced his presence, the seat beside you a gaping hole he had once occupied. The worst of your worries returned as your mind floundered in that deep endless nothing. After tonight, Jared and Jensen would head back to Vancouver—or Austin—and you would most likely never see them again. Not unless you spent another assload of money on a con. And how could you even justify doing that? Not like another con would come remotely close to comparing.

From beneath the tablecloth, you withdrew the slip of paper to find Jared’s messy handwriting had scrawled a short message.

 _Can’t wait to see you tonight_.

Where Jensen’s neat hand had drawn a perfectly symmetrical heart, Jared’s sloppy hand had scribbled a lopsided pair of curved lines that, if you squinted, resembled a heart. Sort of. But that hastily written note had washed all your worries away, just as Jensen’s had earlier.

And they had each unwittingly given you the best autograph material a fan could ever want.

* * *

 

The con staff member took the slip of paper from you. When she looked it over, back and front, she looked up to you, then showed it to Jensen as she gave him a side-eyed stare. He finished his conversation with the woman ahead of you, then turned and startled when he spotted you.

“Hey,” he said as he stood in a rush and reached over the table to hug you. “I know I just saw you like half an hour ago, but I don’t care.”

“I’m not gonna complain,” you teased as you parted from him. “As long as you sign my weirdly accurate replica of your handwriting that I, Y/N, created, and you, Jensen, definitely did not write.”

“Uh,” he started as he took the slip from the woman seated beside him. “Yes. I will sign your replica of my handwriting, which very strangely accurate, is not at all creepy, and does not freak me out at all,” he retorted as he signed the bottom of the note with a black marker.

When he handed it back, you ensured that your fingers met his, a soft brush of the back of his hand. “Thanks,” you said with a coy smirk.

His smile mirrored yours. “No problem. See you ‘round, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

“Hey, this really creepy guy gave me this note, and I didn’t really have anything for you to sign, so can you sign it?”

Jared looked at his handwritten note, eyes wide and mouth agape as though terrified it had fallen into the wrong hands. But when he raised his head and found you, he slumped in his chair with an exaggerated sigh. “Fucking Christ, Y/N, you damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Aw, but it’s such a sweet note,” you teased. “Even though the guy who gave it to me is a little creepy.”

He stuck his tongue out with a distorted frown and a roll of his eyes. “Do you really want me to sign this?”

You shrugged as you said, “Of course I do. I love it.”

“Oh. Okay…” he started with a small smile, then signed his name. He stood and leaned over the table for a hug, not waiting for you to reach him. He gathered you in his long arms and pulled you in tight, then whispered in your ear. “Meet in your room?”

“I’ll be there,” you muttered as you parted from him.

He handed your note back to you with a smile and a wink. “That’s my girl.”


	7. Difunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at a Supernatural convention stays at a Supernatural convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> difunctional: of, relating to, or being a compound with two highly reactive sites in each molecule

Two hours. They had asked you to wait in your room, and so, like an idiot, you had. At first, you'd paced the room as an endless stream of thoughts gnawed your nerves to frayed ends. Sunday night television consisted of old reruns and CSPAN, so you had found no distractions there, unless you stared long enough at the stock market ticker scrolls. That, at least, had managed to lull you to sleep. But when you nearly fell out of your chair—you had sat there thinking it would only be half an hour before the guys arrived—you startled awake at the sound of pounding at your door.

You rushed over and tore it aside to find Jared in the frame and Jensen behind him, both with brilliant smiles and dark stares.

“Sorry we’re late,” Jared said, his voice deep in his throat. “Autos went long.”

“Yeah, because you babble,” Jensen added.

 Jared rolled his eyes so hard you half expected them to fall out of his head. “Can we come in?”

Before you had even finished nodding, Jared had scooped you up and carried you into your room. Jensen followed, grinning ear to ear as he watched Jared smother you in a shower of kisses along your collar, your neck, your jaw until at last he landed on your lips.

The room faded away and everything in it ceased to exist. That ineffable kiss dragged you beneath the waves like an undertow, caught you unaware and hidden in plain sight. His lips plied yours with such tender devotion, you dared not wonder what it might mean.

The world returned in a rush as Jared knelt on your bed and a second set of lips sucked at the crook of your neck. Jensen wrapped his hands around your waist, then slipped to your breasts where he grasped you. God, but it was too much all at once, too many hands and mouths and tongues working your flesh into such a frenzy so fast, you cried a moan into Jared, and he swallowed it whole.

“Fuck, Y/N, is this what you want?” Jensen whispered in your ear as he gathered your shirt. “Because we've been talking about you all day.”

Jared parted from you when you struggled to speak. “Yes,” you moaned. “I hoped all day, I worried it might not happen.”

“Oh, honey, we’re here now,” Jared soothed as he leaned to your other ear. “We’re here and we're gonna take good care of you. Right, Jen?”

Jensen tore your shirt over your head and kicked his boots aside as he said, “Absolutely. Nothing but the best for my boy and his new plaything.” He knelt on the bed behind you and flicked apart your bra. “We've got a lot of work ahead of us.”

Christ, but the way Jensen made it sound, it had all been Jared's idea. “Why am I his plaything? What about you?”

Jared sat back on his heels as he gripped your jaw and turned your head to face Jensen. Absent was the brilliant green light in his eyes, replaced by a darkness you had never seen before. “After tonight, you will be ours,” he whispered as he leaned in and placed a firm kiss to your lips.

Once parted, Jared lay you ever so gently on your back, then turned to Jensen. “Before we get to that part,” he started as he grasped Jensen by the collar and pulled him close. “We should establish some rules.”

The fullness of Jensen's tongue peeked between his lips as he looked to Jared. “I think they're pretty simple,” he started as he unbuckled his belt. “Anything Y/N says goes. But if she wants to stop, she has to tap out.”

“Like in a submission hold?” you asked.

Jared pulled Jensen's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Hair disheveled and cheeks pink, Jensen nodded. “Exactly, babe. Now,” he paused as he turned back to Jared. “Little Miss over here told me a fantasy or two that I think we might be able to—”

“Wait,” you interrupted, and both men turned to you with crooked brows that soaked your underwear. “As um… as much as I'd like to watch the two of you fuck each other silly, I really want all three of us to be together. If… that's okay with both of you.”

Jared grinned as he turned back to Jensen and smoothed a hand across his bare chest. “Are you sure, Y/N?” he teased as he slipped his other hand over the bulge in Jensen's pants. “Because we would love to do that for you.”

Jensen sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he stripped himself of his belt and pants, his rock-hard erection straining against his boxers. A splayed hand smoothed the fabric along his thick shaft as his free hand hooked into the waistband and tugged them to his thighs. His cock sprang free with a heavy bob, then settled in his hand as his fingers wrapped around the base. You stuttered the beginning to several sentences before settling on a coherent thought. “Next time?”

Jared grinned as he tore his shirt off. “Next time. For sure,” he said, eyes glued to Jensen as he stroked himself. “How do you want to do this?”

After daydreaming all day about the possibility of having them both to yourself, you thought you'd have a better idea of what to do. But now that you lay on your bed with both men half naked and knelt before you, that clarity vanished. “I'm not sure.”

Jensen crawled to your hip and reached for your pants. A flick of his fingers parted the button as he said, “We’ll take it slow. Get rid of these first.”

That familiar coil of warmth swelled between your thighs as Jensen tugged your jeans from your hips. Jared followed suit, removing his own pants and tossed them to the floor, then wrenched his underwear to his ankles and flicked them aside. He knelt on the bed as he grasped himself by the base of his cock and his other hand rubbed his chest.

Jensen spoke as you both ogled him. “Aren’t we so lucky?” he said through a breath as he knelt between your thighs. “Look at him. He's gorgeous, isn't he? The soft skin, broad shoulders, amazing hair. Not to mention his—”

“Stop,” Jared interjected, “she can clearly see me. You don't have to give her the play by play.”

You only hoped to know a love like theirs one day. “He has a point, though,” you said as you sat up. “You are breathtakingly gorgeous.”

Pink from brow to navel, Jared averted your gaze with an embarrassed smile. “Thanks,” he muttered. “But I wish you could see what I’m looking at. The hottest woman in town with the sexiest man alive between her legs. Part of me wants to sit here and watch what happens.” He bit the corner of his lip as he stroked his cock. “Except I know you want me, Y/N.”

“And you want me,” you insisted. “No way you’re going to let Jensen have all the fun.”

“I wouldn't allow it,” Jensen said as he hooked his fingers into the hips of your underwear. “But I know what I'm doing first,” he added as his gaze feasted on you from your own wide stare down to your core.

“What about you, Y/N?” Jared asked, distracting you for the moment from Jensen's prying fingers. You opened your mouth to speak but the cold air of the room nipped at your soaking wet flesh as Jensen tugged your underwear to your knees, and only a clipped moan emanated from your throat.

“Here?” he asked, and you nodded as Jared crawled beside you, his cock inches from your lips. The mere thought of sucking Jared off while Jensen ate your pussy spun the room so violently, you expected yourself to awaken from a dream.

But when your vision cleared and your head leveled, reality reaffirmed itself as Jensen pried your knees apart once more. He wasted but a second to marvel your sex with a hungry lick of his lips before diving in to devour you.

“Holy shit, slow down,” you begged, but Jensen maintained his pursuit of your orgasm. You’d forgotten. Those weren't the rules. But were you really going to tap out immediately? Poor Jared looked like he was about to burst with anticipation, one hand on his cock, the other cupping his sack. The sight of him alone, chest heaving and wrist rolling short little strokes of his cock, drove you mad with want. But combined with Jensen and his massive shoulders under your thighs and his tongue circling your clit and lips sucking your cunt, your senses shattered into a million tiny pieces.

And you loved every second of it.

You batted Jared's hands from his cock and replaced them with your own. Subtle twitches in his groin shuddered through his thighs as you stroked him, base to tip, and brought him to your lips. Your other hand slipped between his cheeks to tease his hole as determined focus narrowed your vision on him and his arousal, but Jensen's tongue lingered at the edges of your subconscious. The salt of Jared's skin met your tongue and you sucked him down into your throat with a swift bob of your head as a finger pressed to Jared’s hole. When your nose touched his pelvis, his hands dove into your hair at the back of your head, and you whimpered as he held you there.

A careful look connected you with him as though he waited for your tap-out. But when you remained steady, he grinned and withdrew. “Who told you to finger my ass?”

“I figured you might like it,” you said through a heaving breath.

“Naughty little girl,” he growled as he smoothed a thumb over your lips. “May I fuck your mouth, Y/N?”

The tip of his cock teased your lips as you started to talk, but Jared interrupted you. “Wait. Stay there a second.” He tilted your head back, his cock resting on the corner of your parted lips, and his own jaw dropped. “Fuck, you look so hot with my dick in your mouth.”

A loud growl of a moan from between your thighs snatched your attention. There, Jensen glared at you, eyes wide and lips grinning into your pussy. “You do look really hot like that, Y/N. Now fuck her mouth, Jared. And start slow. I want to see you enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I will,” Jared mused as he returned his heavily lidded gaze to you. “You might think we give good head,” he started as he slipped his cock back into your mouth. “But you put both of us to shame.”

Another worthless whimper escaped your chest as you breathed through your nose. Jared did as Jensen ordered, slow, full rolls of his hips sending him down your throat and back up. He repeated that motion, careful to take his time and ensure you both enjoyed it. And enjoy it you did. The walls of your pussy clenched in anticipation of your release, and Jensen must have felt it, for he moaned with you.

“C'mon, sweetheart, come for me,” he urged, breath scalding against the sensitive skin of your cunt. He wasted no more words and returned to your flesh, tongue slipping between your lips to lap up your cum. The scruff of his fresh beard burned your thighs as his jaw worked in earnest, so desperate to know your end once more.

The taste of precum overpowered your senses and directed your attention back to Jared. A fine sheen of sweat covered his shoulders and rolled down his chest as it heaved with his breath. His free hand reached for one of his taut nipples and rolled it with the flat of his palm as he continued to thrust into your mouth. Any coherent thought you wished to say, wished to even form in your mind fled each time you grasped for it, slipped through your fingers like water. In so few minutes, Jared and Jensen had rushed you into the throes of your climax with such speed, your entire body ached from whiplash.

Between Jensen’s tongue fucking you as far as he could reach and Jared’s hand cupping your head below the ear as he thrust into your mouth, your orgasm rent a remorseless path through your entire body, unbidden convulsions constricting your core as you moaned a long, muted cry on Jared’s cock.

Jensen eased you through the endless waves of your orgasm, slow firm laps consuming every drop of your arousal. “That’s it, babe, breathe. Relax.” When the last lingering flex passed, he straightened and licked his lips clean. He leaned over you then, hands planted on the bed as his hips settled between your thighs. Jared withdrew from your mouth when Jensen glanced at him, a string of saliva rolling down your chin. Jensen claimed your lips, and you tasted the bitterness of your own cum still lingering on his.

As Jensen parted from you, he looked to his right, Jared’s cock inches from his mouth. “Mind if I…”

You laughed through a deep breath as you said, “He’s your boyfriend. Don’t ask for my permission, it’s not mine to give.”

Jensen looked up to Jared as he said, “What do you want, babe?”

Jared glanced first at you then Jensen. “Suck my cock.”

From beneath them both, you watched, eyes wide and jaw dropping as Jensen opened his mouth and sucked the entire length of Jared’s cock into his throat. Together, they moaned, lascivious in their raw pleasures of the flesh. Jared lasted for a minute under Jensen's bobbing head before he snapped his hips back and withdrew from his mouth. “Christ, honey, I can’t handle much more of that.”

Jensen grinned as he licked his lips. “You taste good on him,” he mused as he found your fingers between your thighs rubbing absent-minded circles on your overstimulated clit “Did you enjoy that?” he asked as he pulled your hand from your sex.

A whimper burst from your lips as he replaced your hand with his own, fingers teasing at your sopping cunt. He knew all the perfect ways to touch you, edge you along to that intense high and leave you desperate for more. “Hell yeah. I loved it,” you sighed. "I want more."

“You're so pretty when you’re begging for us,” Jared said as he towered over you and placed a kiss your lips. “I love watching Jensen tease you. And I love hearing you beg. Such a dirty little girl, begging for more.” His lips dragged a trail of wet from your jaw to your chest where he sucked one nipple into his mouth. You arched into him with a wild cry, summoned by his tongue and Jensen's fingers as he slipped them inside you.

“Oh my God, that feels so good,” you sighed as your hands found Jared's hair, lush between your fingers. He shifted from one breast to the other, his mouth sealed on your skin as his thumb rolled the stiffened peak of the first, and his other hand crept to your core and sought your clit. The flat of his fingertips pressed so firm to that bundle of nerves, you convulsed in shock. The slaps of Jensen’s hand against your skin as he fucked your pussy with his fingers coupled with the smacking of Jared’s lips as he feasted on your flesh, consumed your entire existence. You writhed beneath them as the edge of oblivion approached once more, endless in its depths. The point of no return rushed to meet you head on as you cursed and praised them in all manner of ways, nonsense, babble, and _oh fuck, Jared, keep going, just like that, fuck, yes, Jensen, harder, make me come, fuck!_

Where the first orgasm washed over you in a wave of sensations, the second slammed into you with brute force, submerging you in suffocating pleasure as you came. Try as you might to hold it back, the creamy white of your cum coated their hands with each flex of your walls as you grabbed the pillow from behind your head, shoved it over your face, and screamed. That had been a first. And you knew if the two of them had anything to say about it, that wouldn’t be the last orgasm to rip you apart.

“Son of a bitch, that was hot,” Jensen groaned. “She looked damn near possessed.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere, but I’m going to resist,” Jared said as he peeled the pillow from your face. “You alive under there?”

You nodded a slow, steady nod, incapable of anything else. Jared tossed the pillow aside and leaned in for a kiss so sweet, you whimpered. He parted from you with a grunt as Jensen neared, towering over you, and traded a short, sensual kiss with him as well. Their lips together said more than any words ever could, conveyed a love so timeless, you almost felt as though you intruded on a private moment.

But when they parted, they turned to you, lips swollen and pink. “Aren't you a wet dream, with your mussed hair and sweaty body,” Jensen cooed as he wrapped his arms around you. Effortless strength lifted you up to your knees, flush to his chest and his raging hard-on between your thighs. “Oh, honey, I'm not even inside you yet but I can feel you twitching,” he said under his breath as he plied your neck with delicate kisses. “Are you ready?”

His hands slipped to your ass and grabbed you so hard, you gasped. Jared returned right behind you, the length of his cock pressing between your cheeks, sheathed in a condom and slick with lube. “Oh, I'm so ready,” you sighed. “I want to feel you both inside me.”

“God, I love how hungry you are for us,” Jensen said as he lifted you from the bed and wrapped your legs around his hips. “I can feel it and taste it and hear it,” he growled into you as his arms enveloped you so thoroughly, nothing else in the world had ever felt so safe. And as Jared towered over you from behind, you knew then that there was no turning back. You belonged to them, claimed, marked not only in your flesh, but in your mind, branded with indelible memories.

“Let’s start with him,” Jared whispered in your ear. “Unless you’re ready for me,” he added as two large fingers teased at your ass.

“Do whatever you want, Jay. I’m a little preoccupied up here,” you said with a coy smirk for Jensen as you reached between your thighs and grasped him by the base of his cock. His swollen head dragged through your arousal until it pressed to your entrance. The anticipation of feeling him inside you again sent a shiver down your spine, and then he fulfilled that fantasy. Inch by inch, a slow, smooth roll of his hips sheathed him inside you. When your bodies met, completely flush, Jensen growled his pleasure into your neck, and you moaned as your head tipped back for Jared.

He captured your lips with another kiss and held you there, a hand gripping your neck just below your jaw as he pressed the tip of his cock to your asshole. Your eyes squeezed shut as you sucked every breath through your nose, and Jensen whispered his encouragement in your ear. “Relax. He’ll go slow. We won’t hurt you, honey,” he soothed. “But we’re gonna fuck you until you can’t see straight. Jared’s gonna fill that perfect ass of yours with his big cock,” he continued, distracting you from the subtle discomfort as your muscles eased. “And I’m gonna fuck your pretty little cunt until you beg me to stop. But remember, Y/N,” he paused as your eyes snapped open, Jared’s mouth still locked on yours. “Tap out if you need to. No words will stop us.”

You clung to Jensen’s massive shoulders as if your life depended on him. And in a way, it did. You were in their hands now, their very big, strong, capable hands. Jared broke from his prolonged kiss, his tongue and lips leaving a trail of wet on yours. You grunted as he continued to ease into you, agonizingly slow until completely sheathed. So full, your thoughts faded, consumed by their formidable presence. Stretched, spread, filled, call it whatever you wanted, but the feeling of Jensen and Jared inside you at the same time paled in comparison to any other sensation.

“You good?” Jared asked. “Just tap his shoulder if you need a break.”

“I got it,” you growled. “I’m not bailing any time soon. You’ll have to work much harder for that.”

Jared’s bemused laughter sent a wave of fresh arousal straight to your cunt. “Oh, darlin’, you have no idea.”

The first stroke from Jensen dragged another deep growl from his throat. “Fuck, that—”

“Holy shit, Jen,” Jared barked. “I… I can feel you. I can feel you inside her.”

It was your turn to laugh. “So, this is a first for all of us then?”

“Well, yeah,” Jensen sighed as he rolled his hips back into you. “We said that. This isn’t normal for us. At all.”

“God fucking dammit, dude,” Jared whimpered as he withdrew for his first stroke. “That feels amazing. Keep going.”

“Both of you need to move your asses,” you demanded. “I… I need you to move. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen teased, and Jared laughed as he curled into you, lips suckling at the crook of your neck.

They set their pace, Jensen rolling out as Jared thrust in, a steady beat in time with your heart. Delirium returned, your mind succumbing to its base desires. You wanted more, more of them both, and so, you wrapped you arms around Jensen’s neck and pressed yourself flush to his chest. Jared followed, his body curled against your back and his hips snapping into you, the repeated slaps of your bodies filling your ears. They growled and grunted amidst your moans and demands for more, demands for everything they had, to fuck you _harder, boys, fuck me, faster, give it to me, I want to feel it in the morning, god, you feel so good, yes, more, fuck!_

Time ceased to exist, no longer passing and racing through you all at once. What started as seconds soon became minutes until, drenched in sweat, you unraveled between them once more. Each thrust, each growl, each pathetic moan tugged at the bare threads of your nerves until they fell apart all at once in a heap. Except this time, a whole host of new muscles flexed as you came undone. Jared whimpered as his hips stuttered to a halt with his cock buried in your ass. Jensen continued his thrusts, determined to see you completely sated. When you slumped against him, exhausted, he slowed to a stop, and the two of them held you there until you recovered.

“That,” you gasped, “was fucking wild.”

“I didn’t know assholes could orgasm,” Jared mused as he withdrew from you with a moan. “God, that felt intense.”

“Assholes don’t orgasm but,” you started as Jensen eased you to the bed and withdrew from you. “When you’ve got your cock in there, I imagine it feels like it does. Definitely a whole different climax for me.”

Jared stripped the condom from him and tossed it to the floor. “That good?”

A scoff burst from your lips. “Never felt anything like it,” you said.

“Good,” Jensen said as he smoothed your hips. “We’re doing our job then. But what’s next? Anything you want to try?”

Over your shoulder you considered Jared first, then turned back to Jensen. Without a word, you bent at the hip, back arched and presenting your ass to Jared, and grabbed Jensen’s cock. “Fuck my mouth, Jensen?”

“You just want to taste yourself on me,” he teased.

“So?” you retorted. “Kinda makes me feel like I’ve claimed you. You know, made my mark? And now Jared’s gonna fuck my pussy, so I get to claim him, too.”

“Honey,” Jensen started as he cupped your cheek. “I think you already accomplished that. Now,” he paused as his thumb smoothed your lips. “Suck my cock.”

Jared grasped your hip with one hand and dragged the engorged tip of his cock through your lips with the other. “Fuck me, but Jensen is so right. You really do have a pretty little cunt.”

“Wish I could see your cock in it,” you said as you teased the tip of Jensen’s cock with your lips. Your tongue reached out to guide him in, and your cheeks hollowed as you sucked him down your throat. The bitterness of your arousal filled your mouth, and you moaned with Jensen as he grasped your hair at the back of your head. Towering above you, Jensen glared down at you, the vision of lust with his dark eyes, angular brow, and gaping mouth. And he wanted you.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” he groaned. “You’re as good as Jared, except— _holy shit_.”

Before he finished his thought, you had slipped a finger between his cheeks and buried it in his hole. Jared’s wicked laughter sounded from behind you as he pressed into you, his cock filling your pussy and thrusting hard and fast immediately. “You know us too well, you dirty little girl, fingering our asses. It’s not fair.”

You moaned on Jensen’s cock, unable to speak with your mouth so full. When you tried to part from him, Jensen held your head tighter and thrust back into your throat. A subtle reflex eased his hand, and he apologized. “Sorry, honey, but I don’t want to hear you talk right now,” he said with a devious grin. “You keep moaning on my cock, though. Feels damn good.”

Shit. That you had not expected. Vulgarity, sure, but dominance? You could be a good sub for them with a little practice. Something about it aroused you further, if possible. When you let go of Jensen, he added his free hand to the back of your head. “That’s it, sweetheart. Let me fuck your mouth.”

A sluice of spit and precum ran over your lips and down your chin as Jensen continued to thrust. He gauged his depth to perfection, never lingering too long or reaching too far. He rambled strings of curses that matched your whimpered breaths and synchronized with Jared’s moans from behind you. It all built up for another reckless climax that ran roughshod through your entire body in one ruthless sweep.

But you refused to tap out. There was no way you’d ever tap out. Hell no. Fuck that. You were fucking Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki at the same god damn time. You wouldn’t tap out until their sacks were empty and cocks limp.

“Oh, I felt that one,” Jared sighed. “Didn’t seem like much. Are you missing something?” he teased as he pressed his thumb to your asshole, slipped in to the first knuckle.

You nodded as you cried out your agreement on Jensen’s cock. He withdrew from your mouth and cupped your chin. “You’ve been a very good girl. I think we owe you at least that much.” His thumb ran smoothed through the fluids running down your chin. “I gotta say, though, you look fucking hot as hell like this. All messy and used.”

You reached out with your tongue and sucked his thumb into your mouth. A wet _pop_ released him, and you said, “I like the way you use me.”

The quiver that surged through Jensen’s entire body doubled him over, hands on his thighs. “And I like that dirty little mouth of yours,” he whispered against your lips and placed a hungry kiss upon them.

It lasted for a mere second. Jared had withdrawn to the tip of his cock, then slammed back into you so hard, you broke away from Jensen’s kiss and screamed a high wail that faded into a dazed moan. “Fuck, Jared, I want more of that.”

“Then move,” he demanded as he withdrew.

You shifted on your knees as you straightened, but when you turned to face Jared, he held you off to the side with a gentle touch at your hip. He leaned down on his hands before Jensen, and, without a word, took his entire length into his mouth, nose to pelvis, and held him there a moment before bobbing his head. Jensen all but buckled over him, hands delving into his hair and grasping him for balance as he moaned so loudly, you thought he might have come then and there.

But the longer it went on, the more you stared, and the less control you had over your response. One hand flew to your cunt while the other dove between Jared’s cheeks. As you rubbed firm circles over your clit, your other hand slipped a finger into his hole and stroked. Jared shuddered with a moan as his back arched, as though presenting himself to you. The sight of Jared in the same position you had vacated ran wild in your wicked imagination, and so you asked, “Would you ever consider letting me fuck you with a strap-on?”

Jensen gasped as Jared choked and withdrew from him, then both looked at you as though you had suggested the most perverted thing ever. When they said nothing, you shrugged and asked, “What?”

Jared moved first and so fast you hardly had a second to react. Huge and overpowering, he wrapped you in his massive arms and flopped back onto the bed with you atop him. Giddy laughter followed you down as you straddled his hips and lay flush to his chest. Hands planted on his firm muscles, you leaned over him and said, “Does that mean yes?”

“You’re goddamn right it does,” he replied with a wicked laugh. “You and Jensen can spit roast the hell out of me anytime.”

Jensen added his own dark hum of pleasure as he knelt behind you and grasped your hips. “Sounds like something for another night,” he muttered against your neck. His full lips plied your skin with an array of kisses as he gripped your ass harder. “For now, though…” His cock slipped between your cheeks and he lined up for your asshole, only to shriek when you bolted upright and reached back to grasp him by the throat.

“Condom. Now.”

He released you and held up his hands. “Yes, ma’am. You are very right, no coming in people’s butts if they don’t want that. That would be rude.”

You grinned as you slipped your hand to his cheek and ran a thumb over his lips. “Good boy.”

Jensen leaned over for the nightstand and grabbed a fresh condom from the drawer. “You know what else we need to talk about?” he said as he rolled the condom onto his cock. “Dom and sub roles. We keep oscillating between them in the middle of things, which is fine with me if that works for you. I don’t think we have a preference.”

Jared shook his head as you looked to him. “Whatever works for you, Y/N, we’ll give it a shot,” he said. “But we’ll talk about later. You ready back there, old man?”

Jensen spread your cheeks again with two fingers full of lube. You startled with a clipped cry as he dragged them through your pussy then up to your asshole, and your back arched to grant him better access. Satisfied, he scoffed as he said, “Old man. Sure. We’ll see who lasts longer.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Jared retorted as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back to his chest. “Come here, honey. You might wanna hold on.”

What in holy hell had you gotten yourself into? “The two of you are going to be the death of me, I swear,” you said.

Jared rolled his hips to grind his cock through your lips, coated in your arousal. “We’ll be careful,” he promised as he reached between you. “Trust me.”

Those two words, spoken barely above a whisper, rumbled like thunder in his chest and reverberated through yours. Again, a sense of tender care consumed you as Jared held you so close, his breath hot on your lips. Subtle mewling whimpers breathed through his nose as you pressed his cock to your pussy and, with a slow roll of your hips, you glided onto him once more.

“Shit, you feel…” he paused as he groaned. “I can’t describe it. It’s just… _fuck_.”

You laughed through a moan before you replied. “I know. Words don’t do you justice, either.”

“And we’re not even to the best part,” Jensen said, his voice deep in his throat and hardly audible. “Ready?”

You bit your bottom lip and dug your fingers in Jared’s shoulders. “Do it.”

The sting of Jensen’s nails bit into your ass and sent tendrils of fresh arousal to your cunt, followed by a tidal wave of sensations as he penetrated your hole, spread wide by his thick cock. You squeezed your eyes shut and breathed deep, urging your muscles to relax. Jared held you close, pressed his lips to yours and rolled his hips to delve deeper into you. Despite his best distractions, that complete feeling returned, overwhelming and unsettling in all the right ways. You squirmed against Jared’s embrace and bucked as Jensen’s hips met your ass, unwilling to sit still any longer.

“Fuck me, dammit,” you growled as you burst apart from Jared's lips and writhed free of his arms. “Or I'll do it myself.”

The terrifying speed and strength with which Jared grasped your throat aroused you beyond your wildest dreams. While you loved Jared's typical caring and kind nature, little else compared to him lovingly dominating the hell out of you. He held you completely still in one of his massive arms as his grip tightened ever so slightly on your throat. As he stared into your eyes, his wicked smile spread across his perfect lips and sucked what little breath you had left from your lungs.

“You're gonna stay right there, Y/N,” he ordered. “And your gonna be a good girl while we fuck you until you don’t remember your own name. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned. An ache ravaged your body as Jared eased his grip on your throat and you sucked in a deep, clarifying breath. He soothed the marks his fingers had left behind, fingertips teasing your skin. He set the pace with a steady thrust, and Jensen matched his rhythm. Together, they moaned with you, Jared’s hand still soothing your throat and Jensen’s grip tight on your ass.

“Dammit, Jen, I can still feel you,” Jared groaned as his eyes rolled in his own little delirium.

“I know,” Jensen gasped. “I can feel every thrust. Fucking hell, honey, you are so perfect for this,” he mewled.

You stuttered for coherency as words failed to find your thick tongue. Nothing sounded right beyond your cries of pleasure marked by their thrusts, by the repeated slaps of their hips against yours. Their growls and grunts soon accompanied yours, Jared grinding his teeth between gasps for breath, and Jensen grabbing you harder. They pounded into your flesh with wild abandon, sweat and arousal slicking your thighs as their cocks pumped both of your holes for a pleasure so intense, you worried they had spoiled you for any other sort. Endless minutes stretched beyond the furthest reaches of your expectations for them, but when Jared’s hips faltered and he slapped your backside as he growled in frustration, it became apparent that both men were holding out.

Not to pleasure you further. Not to see you come again. But because of their silly little competition.

And you’d had about enough of that.

All your strength wrenched Jared’s hands from your body and, bless his beautiful heart, he let you. Of course, he had let you. He was willing to let you fuck him in the ass. So, of course, he let you pin his wrists above his head and shove your tongue into his mouth. With your lips locked to his, Jared strained against your grip, playing along with your dominance. The sensation of him struggling against you consumed the last of your patience, the warmth of a final climax building in your cunt again. But Jensen had yet to relent, his cock pounding your asshole. And so, you bucked against him, bottoming out on him so hard your lips tore from Jared’s in a shrill, clipped scream.

Jensen froze as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Over your shoulder, you glared at him as you rolled your hips. “Nothing,” you started, “but I’m done waiting for one of you to come. So, I’m taking what I want.”

Jensen released your ass and placed his hands on his hips. “Go for it, sweetheart. Fuck us. I want to feel you come again.”

You turned back to Jared to find his delirious grin and heavily lidded eyes. “Do it. I wanna feel you come on my cock, Y/N.” He leaned into your ear and whispered. “Hard and fast, baby girl, Jensen can’t handle it, he’ll come in a minute.”

The sound that left your lips in the wake of Jared’s voice sounded as if it had come from someone else. The roll of your hips withdrew them from you, a long stroke to the tips of their cocks, then gliding back home to their hips. Jensen growled again as he said, “Yeah, Jay’s got a dirty mouth. He likes to talk a lot.”

Another smooth roll brought you to the tips of their cocks again, but from there you began to thrust in earnest. Electrifying sparks showered your skin in anticipation of yet another orgasm, and the sound of Jensen’s desperate whimper pushed you severely close. “Yeah, just like that, darlin’,” Jared whispered, “keep going, he’s gonna come any second. Can you hear him? He turns into a pathetic, mewling mess when he’s close.”

He was right. You had witnessed it the night before, but tonight he sounded decidedly different. High whines and breathless grunts prickled gooseflesh across your entire body. So close, you rocked your hips into them both, pounding yourself on their cocks in pursuit of your release. The early twitches of your climax flickered between your thighs, and Jared moaned his own unexpected cry.

“Fuck, you’re so close, I can feel it,” he said, “I want to feel you both come, give it to me, Y/N.”

“Yes, I’m… fucking shit, I…” None of the words you grasped at sufficed. The filled sensation at the bottom of each thrust, penetrated to your absolute limit, obliterated any thought you could conjure up at the top of your stroke. Minutes of buildup boiled over in one blinding second as the bottom of your final stroke shattered you into a million tiny pieces. That last orgasm blazed through your shuddering body, thighs and arms quivering with exhaustion as you cried out a long, high wail.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N, I’m—” Jensen started but his hands slapped your ass as he grabbed you and doubled over. Hard flexes of his cock pumped inside you as he unloaded his climax. Waves of heat followed each flex, his seed filling the condom until he was completely and utterly spent.

Jensen withdrew from you, slumped on his heels as he sat back. “You were right, Jared. That feels completely different. You win. Fuck,” he said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

You sat up straight atop Jared and rolled your hips, grinding your cunt against his pelvis. “Your turn?”

He grinned as he grasped your hips. “You want to watch something?” he said as he looked over your shoulder.

You followed his gaze to find Jensen removing the condom from his half hard erection. When he caught you both staring at him, he spoke with a bewildered shake of his head. “What?”

A small smile parted your lips as you said, “I want to watch Jared ride your cock.”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know if I can get it back up again that quick.”

Jared squawked as you withdrew him and crossed the bed for Jensen. “I bet I could help,” you whispered against his lips as you grasped him and straddled his muscled thigh. Long strokes from base to tip sucked the breath from his lungs as Jensen rolled his hips into your hand. With a simpering pout you begged, “Please, baby. Do it for me?”

He growled as he wrapped his arms around you and held you flush his body. His lips crushed yours for a hungry kiss, then pumped his hips harder into your hand. Behind you, Jared rose to his knees and crawled beside Jensen, one hand stroking his own cock while the other slipped to his ass and his cock slipping into your hand as well. Jensen startled with a snap of his hips, and soon the both of you had worked him back to a sufficiently stiff erection.

“I don’t know how long this is gonna last,” he said as he lay on the bed. “I’m… I don’t have much left in me.”

Jared crawled atop him, straddling his hips. You followed and knelt beside them both, eager to help. “It’s fine,” Jared said, “I’m about three thrusts shy of coming anyway. This is…” he looked to you, “mostly for show.”

“Yeah, she told me,” Jensen sighed. “Such a perfectly dirty little girl.”

Jared rose up with a flex of his thighs and you grasped Jensen’s cock by the base. “I try,” you mused. Jared grabbed his cheeks and spread himself wide as you angled Jensen’s cock to him. Jared’s slow, steady descent consumed Jensen whole, and they both groaned their pleasures with moans deep in their chests.

And he had been right. Jared last hardly a minute. But that single glorious minute had done more for your lust addled brain than you had thought possible. Jared rode cock like a pro, back arched, one hand on his cock, and the other gripping his ass. And Jensen did his best to thrust into him, meeting him half-way as their bodies slapped together. But before they had gone too far, you slowed Jared to a stop and straddled his thighs. “Think you can handle both of us?”

“No, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try,” he said as he wrapped an arm around you and angled his cock to your cunt. A hard thrust buried him inside you and he all but melted in your arms. “Holy shit, Y/N, I’m… I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“I don’t care, just move,” you demanded as you rolled your hips into him. “Come inside me.”

Jared rose up on Jensen’s cock once more and did his best to ride him while he thrust into you. And Jensen did what he could within his reach, one hand grasping your ass and the other plunging two fingers into your hole. “Damn, I get to see everything from here. You look so fucking good inside her, Jay.”

“Shut the fuck… oh God, I’m… shit—”

The light in Jared’s eyes flared as he came, and his orgasm burst inside you with a hard spurt of his seed. That first flex damn near emptied him, but the aftershocks that followed poured more of his cum into you. Jared all but collapsed in your arms, his head falling to the crook of your neck. Feathery kisses plied your skin along your collar, your neck, your jaw until he reached your lips and plunged his tongue into your mouth. When you tried to kiss him back, he grunted a curse, and his flaccid cock fell from you.

You lurched over the edge of the bed, frantically searching for a shirt or a pair of underwear, but Jensen moved faster. He slid between your thighs and wrapped his arms under your hips to bring your sopping cunt to his mouth. His tongue made quick work of the cum that oozed from you, wet slurps and swallows cleaning you with a precision that dragged several moans out of your chest.

“Damn, baby girl,” Jensen sigh as you lifted from him, and he licked his lips. “You taste even better covered in his cum. I got ideas for that next time.”

“Sounds kinky,” you jested as you hopped from the bed for the bathroom. “I’ll be a minute.”

Both men mumbled their reply as you rounded the corner for the bathroom, eager to relieve yourself before relaxing. A hurried scrub of your hands and a washcloth cleanup later, and you were back in the bed within the minute.

Between them you crawled and slumped to your back. Jensen curled in on your left, and Jared entwined his legs with yours on your right. For so many wonderful minutes, nobody said a thing, not a single breath wasted on words. The marvelously sore and used sting consumed your entire body, soothed by large hands and gentle kisses and warm breath as they lay so close to you. As you floated in that ephemeral space between seconds, the weight of reality threatened to ruin everything.

“I don’t want either of you to leave.”

Jared propped his hand up on his head as he looked at you. “I know.”

“Yeah, I’m… I won’t speak for Jared, but I’m a wreck, too, Y/N,” he sighed. “Didn’t think something like this would ever happen. Or if it did, it wouldn’t ever mean much. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“What do we do?”

Jared reached for his bedside lamp and flipped the switch. “Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning. Clear heads and all that.”

The lamp beside Jensen switched off with a flick of his fingers and plunged them into darkness. “He’s so smart,” he teased. In the darkness, he found your cheek and placed a quick kiss there before he whispered, “Goodnight.”

You hummed your reply as Jared missed your cheek and instead, kissed the side of your head. “G’night.” On your side, you draped an arm and a leg over Jensen, and he held you close as Jared curled into your back, his massive body dwarfing yours.

Within minutes they fell asleep. Obviously, they weren’t as concerned with the situation as you were. And maybe that meant something. With a little hope, you clung to that idea, that in the sleep they so easily found, they rested knowing that everything would be okay. On that thought, you closed your eyes and succumbed to that deep, endless nothing, clutching your tiny sliver of hope so tightly to your chest.


	8. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do after a weekend full of Jared and Jensen?

In the interstitial space between asleep and awake, your subconsciousness floated, adrift on an endless sea of unadulterated bliss. Dreams clamored for your attention, visions of salacious fantasies that teased at your senses. You lingered there between those worlds, between fact and fiction, desperate, anxious, and even a little scared. You struggled to shake the idea that, were you to awaken, that easy peace you had found would cease to exist, and a grim reality would replace it.

Hope. Some stray sense of hope had lulled you to sleep the night before. So, you latched on to it, to the sore muscles and warm skin and familiar sleepy breaths that marked a steady cadence in your ears. Most of all, you trusted that you were not alone, and that, when you did decide to shrug off your sleep, you would find yourself in the arms of two people that felt the same way as you.

Whatever happened next, you left up to fate, and opened your eyes.

The three of you had hardly moved in the night. Jensen yet lay on his back, his hand on your arm draped over his chest, and the other on your thigh crossed over his hip. Jared had curled in so close to your back, you could barely tell where he ended and you began. One leg laid over yours and an arm wrapped around your waist to hold you tight against his entire torso. Afraid to wake them, you did your best to remain still and waited for them to come to on their own.

You had expected to learn something unpleasant about at least one, if not both men overnight. Snoring, maybe drooling. Or needing to defend yourself from elbows and knees. But, no. Instead, they were perfect and slept sounder than the dead. Jensen’s eyes remained still behind his lids, undreaming. So close, you counted the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks until you nearly fell back asleep. When you turned over your shoulder, you found the most incredible image of Jared you’d ever seen. The sheet had fallen off him completely—he must have kicked it off in the night—and his hair covered his entire face but for the tip of his nose.

As though he felt your eyes on him, Jared breathed in deep and exhaled with a contented hum through his nose. His arm squeezed you tighter for a hug as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and kissed you, his hair teasing your skin. A subtle sigh of your own roused Jensen, who rolled onto his side and entwined his legs with yours. When he found no space for his arm around your back, he reached further to envelop Jared in his embrace, his hand resting on his hip.

“Morning,” he whispered against your lips, then placed several short, sweet kisses there. “Sleep okay?”

“Slept great,” you said with a laugh, hoping to hide the quaver in your voice. “Although I imagine I was completely exhausted after last night.”

Jared sighed as he continued to nuzzle your neck. “It was… something else, that’s for sure.”

An unsettling hint of emotion distorted his voice, hidden like an undercurrent that threatened to sweep you away. Did he worry like you? Had he thought of all the implications, the impossibility of the situation.

“Y/N?” Jensen mumbled. “You okay?”

“I’m… fine,” you said with a sigh and an unconvincing smile.

He propped his head up on his hand and cupped your cheek. “What’s up, honey?”

You searched his eyes for the answer but found nothing except more questions. Over your shoulder you spotted Jared’s gaze averted, staring into the middle distance. “I don’t… what do we do now? Do I just… go home?”

Jared pulled his hair back from his face as he sighed but said nothing. A swell of pink colored his nose and brow as his eyes reddened, still staring off at nothing. When you turned back to Jensen, you found him staring at Jared, a knot of worry etched into his brow. “I’m afraid we all need to get back to reality.”

Your worst fear rekindled, fueled by Jensen’s truth. You knew, had known all along, that what you wanted was impossible. Where would you live? What would you do for work? And how would society in general even accept such a lifestyle? Could you keep it entirely private? Ceaseless questions spiraled out of control until Jensen interrupted your thoughts.

“Hey, no tears okay, I…” he paused with a hitch in his breath. “I can’t handle that shit, I’ll start crying, too. And Mr. Waterworks back there is probably already doing it, so I’ll be a mess in a few minutes anyway.”

With a deep breath, you did your best to reign in your emotions. “This sucks,” you muttered. “I want… I know what I want is impossible.”

“It is,” Jared agreed as he returned his lips to your skin. “But we feel the same way, if that helps.”

You turned to your back and the two of them curled in closer. “Our plane is leaving soon,” Jensen started. “Doesn't leave without us but, we shouldn't waste any more time. Need to get some rest tonight since we're on call sheets tomorrow.”

“At least you got Monday off,” you said. “But… I almost regret it. You should have left last night. Before all this…”

Jensen rubbed your stomach as he spoke. “The damage had already been done. Last night was just a confirmation of how we all felt after Friday and Saturday.”

Great. You had ruined three lives in two nights. “I'm so sorry, guys. I wish I hadn't made things so messy. It was just supposed to be a fun weekend. I thought I could go home today and go back to my life but…”

“Trust me, Y/N, that's the last thing we want,” Jared sighed. “We’re as crazy about you as you are about us. But we do have to go.”

You promised yourself you wouldn't cry, but the tears welled so suddenly, you had no chance of holding back. “Fuck, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Jensen soothed. “We’ll never forget you. This con was one for the record books. It'll always have a special place in my heart.”

“Says the guy who hates chick flicks,” you replied.

“Oh, he's full of shit, he loves them,” Jared teased.

You raised a questioning brow at him as Jensen shrugged and said, “Guilty.”

His laughter filled your heart near to busting, but you fell quiet once more. Thank God for their mutual silence. For letting you lay there with them as long as you wanted. Maybe you would remember them better that way. Maybe, when you looked at the pictures you took and your photo op with Jared and their autographs, you would remember that exact moment, laying in their arms, above all others.

“It’s time, Y/N,” Jensen started. “We have to go.”

A frustrated grunt followed Jared as he quite forcefully shoved himself from the bed. Cold, you shivered in the void that replaced him, and though you wanted to reach out to stop him, you remained beside Jensen. Jared gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom without even a cursory glance at the bed.

“This is gonna be really rough on him,” Jensen started as he pushed to sit at the edge of the bed.

You followed him and asked, “Why? What’s wrong?”

Jensen snatched his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. “I think he’s gotten quite attached to you,” he explained. “And he might not be alone.”

You looked to the bathroom door as you considered Jensen’s words. “Are you sure?” you asked as you hopped from the bed and gathered the scattered pieces of your clothes. Your suitcase sat on the other side of the room, and there you sorted through your clothes for something comfortable to wear on the flight home.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded as he righted the sleeves of his shirt. His socks followed and he retrieved his boots near the door. He brought them to you and set them near the bed as he spoke.  “I’m sorry, Y/N, we never meant for things to get like this.”

“I know,” you said. “It’s nobody’s fault,” you continued as you slipped into a pair of underwear and a fresh bra. “And then again, it is everyone’s fault.”

You pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then immediately slumped in Jensen’s arms again. Before either of you spoke, Jared burst from the bathroom, dressed and hair tamed. He paused a moment as he spotted you, then crossed the room for the door. Without another look, he wrenched the door aside and strode into the hallway. The door slammed shut after him, loud as a clap of thunder.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Y/N,” Jensen said as he kissed the top of your head. “He’s in a lot of pain.”

Numb dread chilled your toes and your tears stopped. “I understand,” you said. “You should go.”

Jensen parted from you with a pained scowl plastered to his face. “I hope to see you again.”

“Me too.”

He turned for the door and pulled it aside, but not without one last look over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

And just like that, the two of them vanished from your life. So suddenly alone, you slumped onto the foot of the bed and sat in stunned silence.

* * *

In the hallway, Jensen headed for the suite at the end of the hall and pounded on the door. “Dude, open up.”

The door swung wide without delay and Jared towered over him, face red and wet. “What?! I’m packing! We need to get going!”

When he tried to slam the door shut, Jensen blocked him and shoved his way into the room. With a disgusted scoff, Jared returned to his packing, slamming things into his suitcase.

“Look, man, I know this sucks,” Jensen started, “but what are we supposed to do? We can’t bring her with.”

“I know!” Jared bellowed. “Go pack so we can get the fuck out of here!”

He had not expected that. Hell, at the very least, he had expected Jared to fight back. But that? He couldn't argue with him.

Jensen turned on his heel and strode through the door. He stomped down the hallway, headed for the elevators, but froze as he reached your room. The image of your seething, simmering anger returned to the fore of his mind, a fresh memory that mirrored Jared's anguish. And the longer he stood there, the worse he felt until the sting of his own furious tears welled in his eyes. Nothing would make things any easier than they were at that moment. So, he forced one foot in front of the other, fighting every desire in his body to say one last goodbye, and rounded the hallway for the elevators.

The call button opened an elevator door immediately and he rushed into it, eager to be on his way. But when the doors closed behind him and it lurched into motion, he wept.

* * *

The hour passed uneventful. The first fifteen minutes you hadn’t noticed. The next half-hour dragged. And another fifteen rounded out the hour. You had finished packing in the first five, then created other things to do for the other fifty-five. A few hands of Bridge on your phone consumed ten minutes. Social media consumed another fifteen. Work emails warranted at least twenty minutes before you remembered you sat in your hotel room and should head to the airport soon. And at ten minutes shy of the hour, you confirmed it took a mere twelve strides to cross your room.

You almost made it out the door before you spotted the watch on the bedside table. Silver with a bright blue face, it glinted in the lamplight as though it beckoned you. You returned to the bed, a heap of sheets piled atop it, and sat on its edge as you hefted the watch.

The frame of the face rotated under your thumb as you inspected the timepiece. It must have cost a small fortune. Given the side of the bed on which you had found it, you assumed it belonged to Jared. And after waiting over an hour for Jensen to return like had promised he would, you figured that, at the very least, you’d make some money pawning it.

The thought broke your heart. Tears welled and blurred your vision. It was the only thing you had left of him, the only thing to remind you of what had transpired that weekend. Sure, there were the autographs and photo ops. But his watch? That had to mean something, some sort of symbolism.

You shoved it into your suitcase and promptly forgot about it.

At the door to your hotel room, you wiped the tears from your eyes and steadied your breath. One last sweep of the room accomplished absolutely fuck-all besides tug at your heartstrings again. You could hardly look at the bed without wanting to scream. Best to just leave then, get to the airport a little early. Eat lunch, read, maybe even write. After that weekend, you had plenty of emotion to draw on for some particularly depressing scenes.

Through the door you pushed your suitcase and shifted your backpack on your shoulder. Without another look, you started down the hallway for the elevators. You couldn’t look back. If you did, you might never leave.

The door slammed with a thunderous crash as though a tomb had sealed shut on an expired life. Your mind blanked in the wake of that sound as you stared at the elevator. And then in a final fit of rage, you punched the call button with your solid fist, cracking the plastic and breaking open your knuckle.

“Shit.”

* * *

“Alright, we’ve got about an hour before we board, you wanna get a drink?”

Jared glared over the top of his book. “No.”

Jensen’s lips thinned to naught but a line as he pushed to his feet. “Fine, I’m getting a drink.”

“Don’t be late!” Jared insisted under his breath. “I want to get out of here.”

Jensen stopped beside him as he said, “You know, you could have at least said goodbye.”

When Jared rolled his eyes, Jensen scoffed and walked away for a nearby bar. Hopefully, he’d pick up a waitress and fuck her in the bathroom. Might help him get over Y/N. Then that way he’d stop bringing her up every five minutes.

Jared wanted nothing more than to forget all of it. As amazing as it had been, the pain in parting had been far too great for them both. Jensen rolled with it well enough. But Jared did not. Had he lingered any longer in her bed, he would have succumbed to his base desires and capitulated to everything Y/N wanted.

He couldn’t stand the thought of you thinking about him in that way, a blubbering mess and begging for you to uproot your life, to follow him across the country. Or God forbid he put his foot in his mouth and ask you to wait for the show to end, to wait for him to find some sort of normal life and return to you when he had the time. Fuck that. Fuck all of it. How could he ask you for any of that? What kind of asshole did that?

His phone chirped in his pocket with a short buzz. When Jared withdrew it and found a text from Jensen, he almost ignored it.

Almost.

_Jackles: I can hear you thinking all the way over here._

Jared rolled his eyes as he slumped further into his seat.

_Sasquatch: Then move further away._

Jensen’s response arrived a second later.

_Jackles: Dude, I’d have to move to the moon to not hear your heart breaking right now._

Jared shoved his phone back in his pocket only to feel another text come through.

_Jackles: We didn’t have to leave her like that._

_Sasquatch: Will you just forget about it already? It was a one-night stand._

_Jackles: Technically, it was two nights. THREE for her._

_Sasquatch: I know! Why do you think I feel like such a giant piece of shit?!_

He turned his phone to silent, shoved it into a pocket in his suitcase and returned to his book. At least they would be boarding soon, and after a nap, they’d be in Vancouver and back on set. He couldn’t stand to think about that weekend any longer, lest it rip his heart from his chest. Fuck, but he had been so stupid. He thought he could have some fun, share a woman with his lover, then move on. But Y/N had proved him so wrong, he damn near regretted everything that had happened since the moment you had found him in the hallway.

He stared at his book, reading the same passage over and over and retained none of it. After the fourth attempt, he threw it into his bag and stood in a huff. He should get a drink. Jensen was right, a drink or five would help. As he leaned down to retrieve his phone from his bag, he checked his watch.

Except he wasn't wearing his watch.

“Shit.”

* * *

The line for security had taken ten minutes. The walk to your gate, despite your very slow trudge, took two. The decision to get a drink at the bar took five. That left you with an hour before boarding.

Might as well get hammered.

At the end of the short terminal, your gate sat between two others and a bar. Empty, the bar seemed the perfect place to get smashed and forget the weekend had ever happened. Nothing better to get over a one-night stand than a wasted flight home.

If only it had been one night.

As you approached the bar, you spotted the bartender busied with cleaning and organizing, bottles situated and glasses gleaming. You wended your way through tables to the middle of the bar directly in front of her, sat down in a seat that had been angled askew, and found it warm. A subtle hint of a familiar scent teased at your nose, and you searched with a hurried glance in both directions, but as before, the bar remained empty.

Before your chair and angled against the rail sat a large iPhone in a black case, nondescript but for its worn-in use by a large right hand. When you settled, the bartender leaned over the bar and said, “What can I get you, honey?”

You looked up from the phone and handed it to her. “Double of Bowmore, neat. And this was sitting here.”

She took the phone from you and nodded. “Oh. Musta been that looker with that hat,” she started. “He had a big enough broken heart for both of us,” she said as she placed it by the register on the back counter. “He’ll be back, expensive phone like that.” She paused at the wall of liquor, grabbed the bottle of Bowmore off the middle shelf, then looked over her shoulder as she asked, “You said a double, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” you sighed.

She poured out your drink and handed it to you. “’Nother broken heart, huh? You shoulda met that other fella. He was sittin’ right there not five minutes ago. Peas in a pod you two woulda been.”

You sipped from your glass as she rambled, half-listening. She went on about him for the better part of fifteen-minutes, about how crazy his weekend had been and how eager he seemed to be to tell her about the woman he’d met. But you sipped your drink, remained silent, and tuned her out. Not like you cared about some random fucking guy’s weekend fling.

“What about you, darlin’? What’s got you half into a glass of the hard stuff?” she chirped.

You stared at her for a second before you took a deep breath and said, “I fucked two famous dudes three nights in a row, the third of which was a threesome, and now they’re flying back to Vancouver to film their TV show.” A sip of your drink punctuated your statement, and the clunk of the heavy glass on the bar closed the topic.

Big brown eyes started at you for a beat before the bartender burst into laughter. “Oh, sweetheart, you are quite the character,” she said as she poked buttons on the screen of her register.

Of course, she didn’t believe you. Who in their right fucking mind would believe such a ridiculous story? Hell, if someone else had told you a story even remotely like yours, you’d laugh in their face, too. But that was before the absolute insanity of the weekend.

“I broke up with my boyfriend and I’m flying back home,” you said, and you hated just how close that came to the fucking truth.

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry. You’ll find another, pretty gal like you,” she said as she returned to her cleaning.

More small talk crossed between you for several minutes before she returned to talking about her previous patron, surprised that he hadn’t yet returned for his very expensive phone. While you listened, you retained hardly anything she said, choosing instead to continue thinking about nothing. The bartender blathered on, her endless gushing about wide brimmed hats, freckled noses, green eyes, full lips, and big shoulders boring you to… to…

_Son of a bitch._

“Give me that phone.”

The bartender stopped mid-sentence as though she had been punched in the gut. “Excuse me?”

“The phone. I know who it belongs to,” you stated.

“I can't do that, he might—oh, good timing!”

You caught a subtle whiff of his scent before you heard your name all but sung in his perfect baritone.

“Y/N.”

That sound should have sent a shiver up your spine, put a quake in your knees. Hell, it should have ruined your god damn underwear. A voice like that was most women's wet dream.

But for you, it was your worst nightmare, and your heart broke all over again.

His hand enveloped yours on the bar before you turned to him. If you looked at him, it would all be over. There would be no turning back, no going home. At least in the hotel, it had been quick, like a band-aid ripped from your skin. The sting of parting ways had been sharp, but short. Nothing but a dull ache left you sore. But that wound would open again if you looked.

“You got my phone back there, sweetheart?” he asked the bartender.

You kept your eyes glued to your drink as the bartender silently handed Jensen his phone. “Thanks.” He returned his attention to you as his fingers slipped into your palm as you gripped his hand tighter than a vice. “You can keep squeezing, honey, but it ain’t gonna break.”

“Dammit,” you choked with a laugh despite your impending tears.

“Come here,” he insisted as he coaxed you from your chair. Not that he had to do much convincing. You slipped from the stool and wrapped your arms around his waist as Jensen held your head to his chest. “God, am I glad you’re here. But I didn’t realize you weren’t from town.”

“Jared knows,” you started as Jensen parted from you. Eyes still averted, you continued. “I showed him my driver’s license, remember? That’s why he wanted to get out of here so bad.”

“Y/N, can you at least look at me?” he asked as he cupped your cheek. “Please?”

You shook your head with a firm frown. “I can’t. You said goodbye already, I can’t go through it again.”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he took both of your hands in his. “I never meant for things to go this way,” he continued. “Please, just look at me.”

Over the intercom, a boarding announcement began. Jensen groaned as he cursed, then leaned into your ear and whispered, “Honey, I'm begging you, please look at me.”

“If that's your flight, you should go,” you said. “It's for the best.”

His knees hit the floor before you said another word, and his green eyes—red and full of tears—bored into yours. “If you won't look up at me, then I'm gonna do this on my knees. I want you to be at the next con.”

The pit of your stomach dropped as though you rode a rollercoaster. “What the fuck are you doing, Jensen, get up,” you hissed as you tried to pull him to his feet.

“No. I need to say this to your face, not the top of your head, and you refuse to look at me,” he said, “so you've got me on my knees for probably the third time this weekend. And I’m begging, also probably for the third time this weekend.”

You gawked at him, his words brazen and unrepentantly lurid. “Stop that!” you demanded as you looked at people slowing to watch.  “Get up, you're making a scene.”

“Fuck those people,” he said as he tossed a cursory glance at onlookers. “If they wanna watch, let 'em. I perform better with an audience anyway,” he added with a coy smirk.

“Jensen!”

“What?” he laughed as he wiped his tears away. “C’mon, Y/N. Come to the next con. We’ll fly you out, you can kick it in the green room all you want. We mostly just sleep in there.” He paused with a thoughtful gleam in his eye. “Although, there was that one time Jared and I were alone—”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, it was pretty hot, he just bent me over the arm of the—”

You clamped a hand over his mouth before any more salacious details of green room sex spilled out. “Cut it out!”

“Say you'll go to the con,” he started when you removed your hand. “I want you to come with us to Vancouver right now,” he added. “But I know that's not—”

“I'll go.”

His mouth shut with a click of his teeth. “To the con?”

You leaned into his embrace as a nervous twitch of a smile tugged at the corner of your lips. All or nothing. That had been the truth of it since Friday night. And the further into the weekend you went, the harder it had been to ignore it. You wanted everything they had to offer and you were willing to make the biggest sacrifice for it. So you dove in headfirst despite that welling sensation in the pit of your stomach.

“Both. I can do Vancouver for a few days. And the con next month,” you said.

How could his eyes shine any greener? They were the stuff of fairytales. So full of hope, he asked. “Really? What about the cons after that? Can we fly you out every month?”

His arms wrapped around your hips to grasp your backside as yours encircled his shoulders. “Hell yes. I don’t know why you didn’t ask in my room.”

The floor left your feet in a rush as Jensen stood, legs wrapped around his hips and holding you so tight, you felt as though you might burst. With his lips against yours he spoke. “I don't either, honey. All I know now is that we should have.”

He barely gave you a moment to breathe before his lips landed on yours. Relief so sweet coursed through every fiber of your existence. Cleansed of your apathy, you gave yourself entirely to Jensen and never looked back.

Countless seconds passed before the intercom interrupted the moment again. Jensen parted from you with a curse and set you on your feet. “That’s our flight.”

“Jen?!”

Jared’s bark of yell sounded around the corner of the bar as he loped into sight. The second your eyes met, he stopped dead in his tracks, nearly stumbling to a halt. For a single beat of your heart he stared, wide hazel eyes flashing so bright with suddenly renewed hope.

He said not a single word. Three long strides crossed the space between you, his towering frame bearing over you as he picked you up in his massive embrace. His lips landed on yours for a firm, desperate kiss that lasted far too few seconds. When he parted from you, he spoke. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“We were apart for two hours,” you muttered into the crook of his neck. “Speaking of which, I have something of yours.”

As he set you on your feet, you dug into your pocket and withdrew his watch. When you handed it to him, he wrapped your fingers around it, his massive hand enveloping yours. “Keep it. That way you'll always remember our time together when we’re apart.”

Thank God for Jared's emotional perception. As the tears threatened to return, one hand dove into your hair at the nape of your neck and you melted into his embrace as the other circled your hip. He pressed closer, and damn all the extra eyes and gawking mouths that fell open as they stared. His lips found yours for another kiss so tender, so full of need, you worried the bathroom on the airplane might not be big enough for the both of you.

When he parted from you once more, his eyes fluttered open, wide and bright despite the dim bar light. Several long seconds ticked by until the intercom announced the final boarding for Vancouver. Jared glanced overhead, then returned his gaze to you. “I think I love you.”

“I think I knew that,” you started, “And I’m pretty sure I love you, too.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

Over your shoulder you glared at Jensen and said, “And I’m damn near certain I love you, too.”

Jensen's derisive gag started a fit of giggles in you. When you turned back to Jared, he said, “Now or never. What do you think?”

You smiled as you took Jared by the hand and headed for the gate.

“I think you've picked yourselves up a stowaway.”


End file.
